


Another World Remake

by mleak107



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Minor NDRV3 Spoilers, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: In another world where the killing doesn't exist and the 16 participants of the 53rd killing game actually attends Hopes Peak Academy.Shuichi and his classmates are adjusting to their new lives at highschool as Ultimates, creating new friendships, rivalries, unexpected relationships and feelings. All while investing the unsolved mysteries of their school.Currently on a Hiatus for this story, I don't know when I'll be back on this story but I'm trying my best to come up with a few good chapters. I'll be adding tags as the story goes on so to not put false tags up.





	1. This New World - Part 1

**Shuichi (3rd POV)**

* * *

It was Shuichi's first day at Hope's Peak Academy, a school where students with amazing Ultimate talents attend, Shuichi was picked to attend this school because of his Ultimate Talent. He was extremely nervous, but he tried his best to keep his anxiety down, he didn't want anyone to see how nervous he really was. He'd hope to make a few new friends here or at least one new friend before the end of the year.

As he was heading into the building he noticed it was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside of the building. He took out his roster and began looking for his first class, "Hm, let's see now. I guess I have to go to the Ultimate Ornithologist room first, so where is that.." He said as he guided his finger on the paper to look for the room number, that's when he heard a sudden voice.

"Oh, you have Ms. Fukui's class first too?"

Shuichi was startled a bit and jumped back but then he turned to see a girl with blonde hair standing right beside him, "I was heading on my way there, if you don't know where to go, I could walk with you." She said to him with a gentle and kind smile on her face.

_Hm, how nice of her to offer me help, maybe I can get to know her more and become friends with her_, he thought to himself.

"Um, yeah sure, my name is Shuichi by the way."

"Kaede, It's nice to meet you Shuichi." she said with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So it's your first year here I'm guessing, right?" She stopped to look at him before he answered her question with a nod. She continued walking and Shuichi followed behind her.

"Is it your first day here too? You seem to know your way around." He asked her.

"Yeah it's my first day here, it's just that I remembered what the building was like from orientation." They kept walking through the hall until they'd reached the classroom door, "Well we're here, you ready Shuichi?" Shuichi nodded but was hesitant to step through.

Kaede notice his hesitation and tapped his shoulder, "Shuichi you coming in? Or is there something wrong?" She had a look of concern.

"It's my first day here.. What if something goes wrong.. What if I do something embarrassing and everyone talks about it until graduation."

She looked at him and giggled a little before grabbing his hand, "I'm actually scared too you know. The first day can always be crucial, but we've got each other right? So there's no reason for us both to be scared." she tightened her grip on his hand and looked at him with determined eyes.

"This first day will be good for us, so don't start doubting yet Shuichi." Shuichi nodded his head giving a small smile. She smiled back at him and they both headed into the classroom.

There were at least seven students in the classroom and It didn't seem to be that many students in total, in fact there were just barely any students in here. There were three girls that were having a conversation with each other, though one seemed to be uninterested about whatever they were talking about, the rest were just sitting by themselves waiting for class to start.

"Is this all of the class?" Shuichi asked.

"No, I believe there will be more coming." A girl with a maid outfit stood up before him.

"Hello, my name is Kirumi Tojo, you asked if this was all of the class correct? Well, I believe there will be more coming as there are sixteen desks in total."

"Oh, I see, so the other students are running a little late." She nodded and went back to her seat. Shuichi went to go take a seat at a desk and Kaede sat in the desk right next to him. Shuichi sat there staring at the blackboard that was facing in front of him.

"So, what's your Ultimate talent?" Kaede asked him. He looked at her, then down at his hands.

"I'm the Ultimate Detective."

"You're a detective? That's pretty amazing Shuichi!"

"Yeah, b-but I'm more like a trainee. I only happened to have solved a case and everyone just started calling me that. But anyways, what's your Ultimate talent?"

"I'm the Ultimate Pianist, I've played piano ever since I was little. I guess I got my Ultimate title from winning trophies and concerts."

_Wow, she's definitely got an amazing Ultimate talent, way better than mine.._

Just as he was about to tell her about how lucky she is to have such an amazing Ultimate talent, a tall boy with a slender figure made their way through the door. Right behind him was a short boy with a black hat with two points on it and a strawberry blonde hair girl with a good amount of her cleavage showing, they all went to go take a seat.

"Where the fuck is most of the class at?!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed looking very pissed.

"Such vulgar language will not be tolerated in this class room young lady!" They all turned their heads to the door and saw a woman, she had tan skin, pale green eyes, and brown wavy hair. She had an hourglass figure and looked to be in her early-twenties, he assumed she was their teacher. "Please refrain from using such language!"

Shuichi could hear a few swears under the strawberry blondes mouth, The lady then moved from the door to the front of the class, "Ahem, sorry for that everyone, definitely not how I wanted my first impression to be." She looked down to her side looking a little disappointed, "It looks like we're missing a few students, how about we all wait for a few more minutes before I start introductions with class."

She put her bags down at her desk and took out a textbook and began writing on the board. Five minutes had gone by and the remaining students finally walked in the class, "S-sorry, Gonta late, Gonta could not find classroom and got lost.."

"Yeah, I also got lost. Sheesh, this building is so huge I wouldn't be surprised if there was a maze hidden in this place." Said a boy with purple spiky hair.

"I too got lost, please excuse my lateness ma'am." Said a girl with twin tails.

"Darn, oh well, I guess it can't be helped, Sorry I was late." said a boy with a checkered scarf on.

"It's okay, please take a seat you four. Class will begin very shortly now that everyone is here."

The four students took a seat and waited for the teacher to begin, The teacher then stopped writing on the board and turned to face the class, "Hello everyone! Welcome to your homeroom class." She had a lot of energy and seemed to be very excited to see everyone.

"Okay so I'm going to take roll first then do the morning announcement, okay?" She took out her roll book and began calling roll, "Angie Yonaga."

"Yahaha~, I am here and Atua is also here with us today." Uh.. Atua?

"Great! Gonta Gokuhara."

"Gonta Here."

"Himiko Yumeno."

"Nyeh.. here."

"K1-B0?"

"I'm here, but please call me Keebo."

"Okay, Kaede Akamatsu."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Kaito Momota."

"Yep, I'm here too!"

"Kirumi Tojo."

"I am present."

"Kokichi Oma."

"..."

"Kokichi Oma?"

"Nee-heehee.. I'm here."

Once she had finished taking roll she gave them a huge bright smile, "Good! You're all here. It'd be a shame if I had to mark one of you absent." She gave a small chuckle before continuing.

"I think we should get to know each other more, so let's go around the class and tell each other our name, our Ultimate talent and something interesting about them. I'll start!" She clapped her hands together getting ready to start, "My name is Miho Fukui, I am the Ultimate Ornithologist and your homeroom teacher. I like all types of birds and I strongly hate chandeliers."

"You dislike chandeliers?" Said a girl who I believe name was Tenko.

"Yep, though it's more of an embarrassing fear, h-hehe.."

Tenko suddenly stood up from her seat, "Hey, I'd like to go next!"

"Okay, you may go."

"I'm Tenko Chabashira! HAIYAH! The Ultimate Aikido Master! I extremely hate degenerate males.. with a burning passion!" She glared at all of the boys in the class room then sat down in her seat. Shuichi would be lying if he said he felt safe around her right now.

"Okay.. thank you for that introduction Ms. Chabashira. Anyone else want to volunteer?" No one lifted their hands or spoke.

"I guess I'll go then, since no one else is ballsy enough to anyway. The gorgeous, the brilliant, The legendary Ultimate Inventor! Miu Iruma!" _Miu.. well she comes of.. very headstrong.._

"Um, thank you Ms. Iruma for your introduction, anyone else?" Again no one raised a hand nor spoke,

"Okay then how about you?" she pointed at the avocado hair colored boy sitting two seats from my left, "Me?"

"Yeah, why not? Go ahead, everyone is listening."

"My name is Rantaro Amami, My Ultimate talent is the Ultimate Adventure. It's to meet you all."

"Oh I see, so you're an adventure huh? That must mean you live a life full of new journeys and wonders. Sounds like it's fun, you have a very interesting Ultimate talent."

"Thank you Ms. Fukui."

And with that they kept the introductions going, when it came down to Shuichi he sorta got nervous. He stood up from his seat and looked straight forward,

"I'm... Shuichi Saihara, people call me the Ultimate Detective, but that's more of an understatement. I'm just an apprentice."

"I see, so you're a detective in training, I think your talent is a great talent to have Mr. Saihara. Well thank you for your introduction. Well that's that, there's only one more student left."

"I guess it's time for me to introduce myself then. I'm Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Yep, a supreme leader of an evil secret organization, with over 10,000 members!"

_T-that.. has to be a lie.. right?_

"I know that's pretty impressive right? To bad, that's a lie."

_Knew it._

"I don't think it's a good idea to lie Mr. Oma, how will you make friends if they can't gain trust in you? But anyways, thank you for your introduction, we got to learn a lot about you. Okay so now that that's over we can talk about the other stuff now." She paused for a moment thinking about what she was going to say next.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, you come to my class in the morning everyday. As your homeroom teacher there's nothing I'm specifically supposed to teach you guys, and as long as you're focusing on your Ultimate talents and passing your exams your pretty much free to go wherever. But! I want to get to know you all more and I want you all to get to know each other more too."

_She seemed to really like the idea of us getting to know each other, it didn't really seem like a bad idea to me really, but there are a few people I'd rather not want to get to know at all_, Shuichi said to himself.

"So that being said I'm allowing you all to go around the room and talk to each other! Meet new people, learn new things about them, I want you all to be able to get along with each other before the end of this month, okay?" They all nodded and got up and moved around the room.

Shuichi decided to just stick by Kaede since he felt more comfortable around her, he didn't know why really, he just did. It seemed to be the same for her because she stood by him as well.

They began to make small talk but then soon got interrupted by a tall dude with purple spiky hair, his name was Kaito.

"Hey Shuichi! Hey Kaede!" They both said hi back to him.

"So what do you think about things so far?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"Well what's your opinion on the teacher and the class so far?"

"Oh, I think the teacher seems pretty cool, and I like the idea of getting to know my classmates more. There are a few people in this classroom that doesn't look very friendly but overall, seems like a group of nice people." Kaede said as she scanned the room.

"Yeah, what she said, everyone seems okay to me."

"Yeah, I think the same too. Though, I'm a little suspicious about that Kokichi guy though, I mean, Ultimate Supreme Leader? What kind of talent is that anyway?"

"What was that? Did I heard someone call for the Ultimate Supreme Leader~?" They jumped back surprised to see Kokichi after Kaito was just talking about him.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Kaito said taking a step back from him.

"Well I was talking to Kee-boy over there until I heard you guys talking about me, so I just had to see what ever it was that's got people saying my name so much." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"We were just talking about your Ultimate talent is all." Kaede said to him

"Oh, so you guys are suspicious of my talent too, right? Well that's no big surprise there, being the Ultimate Supreme Leader of a secret evil organization you'll have a few people that are suspicious of you."

"Hey, Kokichi, why don't you tell us about this whole 'Supreme Leader' thing. I'm kinda curious to know about it." Kaede said.

"Nee-heehee, Well I see your pretty interested Kaede! Say, how about I recruit you to be one of my subordinates?"

"Huh? Subordinates? Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline." She said waving her hands.

"Hm, okay, that's your lost then. Anyways, I have a secret organization with over ten thousand members! My organization is taking control of the entire world. But that's behind the scenes stuff. I also control the government and mafias, I even have subordinates scattered all over the world."

"That has to be a lie.." Shuichi accidentally said out loud.

"Of course it's a lie, it has to be!" Kaito said in agreement.

"Nee-heehee, since you guys know about my organization i'm gonna have to kill all of you now!" He said smiling.

"W-wait what?! Hold on, you're just joking right?" Kaito said hoping for him to say yes.

"Of course I am, I'm a liar after all! You should've seen the look on your faces!" Kokichi said laughing.

"Hey man, not cool." Kaito said looking off to the side.

_Kokichi is a difficult guy to talk to.. Like he said.. He's a liar so I can't believe everything he tells me.._

"Well if you don't mind, i'm gonna go back to messing with Keebo now. I'll probably see you losers at lunch!" He said running off.

"H-hey! Who are you calling a loser?!" Kaito yelled not getting a response from Kokichi.

"Hehe, well I'm going to go find someone else new to talk to, bye Shuichi, bye Kaito." As she said that she began walking away.

"Hey Shuichi, how about we go meet somebody else too." He nodded and they began walking to the closest person.

"Hey Rantaro!" He turned his head to them and waved, "We're walking around to meet new people and get to know them." Kaito said.

"Cool, well you guys already know my name, your names are Kaito and Shuichi, correct?" Shuichi nodded.

"Heh, I haven't had a full conversation with anyone yet, just small talk. But I meet a couple of interesting people, it'd be nice to get to know you two." He said in a laid back tone.

"So have you guys gone to your Ultimate Research Labs yet?" He asked them.

"Um, no not yet."

"I see.." He said placing his hand on chin, "Well anyway, I'll talk to you guys later. It was nice meeting you two, bye." He said waving as he left.

"He left pretty fast, we didn't even talk much. But still, he seems pretty cool, well time for the next person." as Kaito said that they looked around the room. Everyone was in a conversation of their own, well, everyone except for Korekiyo.

"Um.. I'm just gonna go check out my Ultimate Research Lab.. So uh.. Yeah.." He quickly left out the room leaving Shuichi there all by himself..

Shuichi looked around for a moment and spotted Kaede talking to someone. She seemed to really be into the conversation they were having so he decided not to disrupt her.

There were a lot of people here, but not everyone seemed like the friendly type or was already in a conversation. So Shuichi went back to his seat and began reading his favorite novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~To Be Continued~


	2. This New World - Part 2

**(Kaede (3rd POV**

* * *

After Kaede finished talking to Shuichi, Kaito and Kokichi, she decided to go around and talk to some people. The first person she noticed was a girl with twin tails who was standing by herself, she began walking towards her.

"So you're an Ultimate too, right?"

"Yeah..." She said not looking at her.

_She doesn't seem to talk much, huh?_

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Ultimate Pianist, and what about you?"

"Maki Harukawa... Ultimate Child Caregiver..." She said bluntly.

"Hm, so the Ultimate Child Caregiver..."

"I know what your thinking... I don't look like the kind of person to like kids. Well, you're right, I don't really like kids that much." She said looking at her.

"But your the Ultimate Child Caregiver, I'm sure children are very fond of you."

"I think kids are just weird... they come to me as they please... I'm not even that friendly nor am I good at taking care of them..."

"Maybe kids can just tell that you are a real loving person, Maki!" Kaede said trying to cheer her up.

"..."

"I think it's a great career that suits you well!"

"I didn't choose to be the Ultimate Child Caregiver.." She said looking off to the side

"Wait, huh?"

"Nothing... I grew up in an orphanage and I'd help out a lot."

"Oh, I see.."

Maki looked at her and sighed, "You came over here because you wanted to make a friend I'm guessing, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I guess I could be your friend.."

"Really? Cool, so I guess we're friends now." Kaede said smiling at her.

"Yeah I guess we are.. I'm going to my Ultimate Research Lab now, I'll see you later okay." She gave me a small smile and waved as she began heading out the class room.

Kaede waved back then looked over at Shuichi, he was sitting at his desk reading a book.

She walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder, "Hey Shuichi, I see Kaito left you alone. So did you talk to anyone?"

"Yeah, I talked to Rantaro, though it was on a short conversation. He asked me if I've seen my Ultimate Research Lab yet, I shook my head no."

"Well you want to come check out my lab with me? I'll come with you if your gonna check yours out." She asked him, he looked up at her and nodded before getting up out of his seat and leaving the classroom with her.

When they got to her Ultimate Research Lab there was a piano in the middle of the room, on the sides of the walls were CD's of different songs. There were music notes scattered all over the floor, a radio and speakers.

"Wow, Shuichi, look at the piano! It's just like the one I have at home!" Kaede said excitedly walking over to the piano. she sat down on the stool and glided her fingers across the piano feeling the keys.

Shuichi walked up to her and she patted down on the stool telling him to sit next to her, he sat down and looked down at his hands.

"Hm.. I wonder what song should I play?" He looked up from his hands thinking about it for a second.

"Um, what song do you like?"

"Uh, Clair de Lune." She said.

"Then you should play that," and so she did.

Kaede began playing Clair de Lune, her fingers touching the keys each time making a beautiful sound that turned into an amazing melody. She was in her own world at this point, there was only her and the piano she was playing.

When she finished playing she turned to Shuichi who had an amazed expression, "Kaede, You.. you're amazing! You play so well!"

"Thanks, Shuichi." She said look to the side blushing a bit.

"You're welcome, Kaede." He said covering his face with his hat. They sat there in the awkward silence until the bell had rung, "Uh. I'll walk you to your next class." Shuichi said getting up.

"Oh, it's okay Shuichi you don't have to."

"No, I want to, I don't mind at all really." He reached out his hand and helped her up. They both grabbed their bags and left the room.

"Aw man, we didn't get to visit your Ultimate Research Lab yet." Kaede said with a small frown on her face.

"Don't worry, we can visit my Research Lab later." Shuichi said trying to cheer her up.

They kept walking until they got to her next class, math. Kaede waved goodbye at Shuichi and entered into the classroom. The teacher told them to take their seats and get out their notebooks, as Kaede sat down and took her book out someone familiar sat right next to her.

She turned to see that it was Kaito who took the seat next to her, He turned to her and smiled. "Hey Kaede! I see we both got the same class." He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, It's good to know I have one of my friends in the same class."

"So what do you have after this class?"

"I have home economics next."

"Cool, same here."

The teacher wrote a few problems on the board for them to write and answer. After they had finished their work Kaede and Kaito began chatting, they were chatting with each other until the bell rang again.

They left and headed down to their next class, when they opened the door, they saw Shuichi sitting at a table talking to Kokichi. They went over to sit at the table with them, "Hey Shuichi." Kaede said while sitting in the seat across from him.

"Hey Kaede, hey Kaito."

"Hey Kaede!" Kokichi said smiling.

"Wait, you're not going to say hi to me? Kaito said getting offended.

"Oh.. hey Kaito.."

"The teacher hasn't shown up yet, I guess they're running late." Said Shuichi as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Oh? Then we probably have a few minutes to talk with each other. So how was class?" She asked him.

"It was ok, but Kokichi and Miu kept arguing across from me the whole time so it was hard for me to really focus." he said sighing.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shuichi."

"No, It's fine, how was class for you, Kaede?"

"Class was pretty great. I really enjoyed talking to Kaito too, I learned a few things about him."

"I'm glad it was great for you." He said making her smile at him softly.

"Hey, so you play piano right Kaede?" Kaito asked

"Well no-duh Kaito, she's the Ultimate Pianist. Geez you're an idiot." Kokichi said looking down at his hand.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot?!" Kaito said getting angry.

"Anyways, back to what you were saying, Kaito?"

"Oh yeah! So you're the Ultimate Pianist, so I was wondering if we could hear you play the piano one day?"

"Yeah Kaede! Show us! Show us that your Ultimate title isn't just for show!" Kokichi said leaning in.

"I've heard Kaede play, and she sounds amazing when she plays the piano." Shuichi said with a small smile.

Kokichi placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands, "Wooow Kaede, now I *really* wanna hear how well you can play!" He said with his eyes sparkling.

"Um.. Maybe tomorrow Kokichi, I'm supposed to go check out Shuichi's Ultimate Research Lab with him during lunch." Kokichi had a blank expression on his face before smiling at Kaede.

"Then I'll tag along with you two! Besides, I've always wanted to see a detectives lab!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to let him come along with us." Shuichi said.

"Great! Well I'm gonna leave before the teacher gets here. See ya!" He got up and ran out the door.

"I wonder where he's going?" She asked.

"Knowing him, probably somewhere he shouldn't be." Kaito said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaede looked around and saw Maki sitting alone, "Um, sorry guys I'm gonna go over there, okay." She said pointing at where Maki was sitting, She waved and walked over to Maki sitting next to her.

Maki looked at Kaede and had a small smile on her face, "I thought you were sitting with the boys over there."

"Yeah I was, until I saw you sitting all alone by yourself. You should try making some friends Maki, what if i'm not here and you're by yourself?" Kaede asked her with a hint of concern in her voice.

"You don't need to worry, I'm better off just having one friend. It's easier that way.." She looked down with a sad expression. Kaede had just met Maki today, but something told her Maki has a really hard and rough life.

"Hey how about I introduce you to some of my friends, they're both pretty cool and very friendly. Hey Shuichi! Kaito!"

"Huh? What? No don't call them over here!" She shouted.

Kaito was the first one to come over, "Hey Kaede, you called?"

"Yes, I called both of you actually. I want you two to meet my friend, Maki say Hi."

"..." She gave her a spine shivering glare.

"Well hello Maki, my name's Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars! A friend of Kaede's is a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you, Maki. My name is Shuichi Saihara." She looked down at her hands pouting.

NShe slowly looked up from her hands and at them. ".. My name is Maki, Maki Harukawa.."

"She's just shy is all, she's happy to meet you two. Right Maki." Kaede said as she placed her hands on Maki's shoulders. Maki gave her another scary glare before sighing and nodding.

"That's nice to hear. You should come hang out with us at lunch Maki, me and Shuichi are trying to get everyone in homeroom to eat together at the fountains. You're coming too right, Kaede?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Great, I'll see you two later then. Come on Shuichi, I wanna finish telling you my story."

"C-coming. Bye Kaede, bye Maki. See you at lunch." He waved at both of them and went back to the table.

"What did you get me into?" Maki said in a low tone.

"Oh come on, you need this Maki. I'm sure it'll be fun." She said with a cheerful smile. She looked at her and sighed shaking her head.

"I highly doubt that.. But.. I'll still go.."

**Time skip**

* * *

It was lunch and everyone who agreed to meet at the fountains were sitting at the benches getting out their lunches.

“I’m glad you all came! I kinda thought some of you might not even show up.”

“Of course we’d show up Kaito! You’re sooo lonely and don’t have any friends, we all felt so so sooooo bad for you!” Kokichi said with a sinister grin.

“Shut up! That’s not true I have friends!” Kaito said holding up a fist. 

“Well I'm happy to have come at your request Kaito, this will be a great opportunity for me to get to know all of you.” Kirumi said while handing out napkins. 

“I wouldn’t have come since a degenerate male asked.. But Himiko said she was going with Angie, so of course I had to come to protect her from the degenerates!” Tenko said touching her fingers together. 

“I wasn’t gonna come, but Kirumi insisted that I should.” Ryoma said folding his arms. They all sat around the center fountain and chatted with each other as they ate.

When they were done eating they continued to hang around with each other, Kaede pulled Shuichi’s arm whispered into his ear.

“Hey, let’s go ahead and check out your research lab before it’s too late Shuichi.” He looked at her and nodded cleaning up his mess. 

They went back into the building and walked through the halls, as they were walking they got stopped by Kokichi, “Hey, where are you two going? *Gasp* were you guys going to go somewhere in private to make out? Nah, that’s something Miu would do.. Oh I know! You guys are going to Shuichi’s lab, right? D-did you guys forget about me? That’s soo meeeaan!” He said with teary eyes sounding as though he was on the brink of tears.

“Yeah, sorry Kokichi.” Shuichi said to him.

“Don’t worry, I don’t care if you two forgot about me. But any who let's go now!” Kokichi rushed past them and headed to the Ultimate Detective’s Lab.

When they arrived they saw an antiquated styled room, with a rocking chair next to a burning fireplace, a work desk with stacked books and scientific equipment on top of it. It has a large cabinet stocked with poisons and other various things, and a hat rack with bowler hats hanging on it. 

“Woooow! A real detective’s lab! Oh, what’s this?!” Kokichi asked excitedly as he picked up one of the bottles of poisons.

“Kokichi! Put that down, it’s dangerous and you might break it!” Kadede said sternly.

“Okie dokie!” He put it down and went over towards the shelf of murder cases.

“There are too many dangerous things in here.. It’s starting to feel like a criminals ultimate lab..” Shuichi said while covering his mouth with his hand.

“I’m also worried someone could come in here and use these poisons on someone..”

“Well overall, your lab looks pretty cool Shuichi, it even has the classic rocking chair and lit fireplace.” She said.

“Hm? You really think so?” He asked her.

“Yeah, I do. It’d be nice if I’d gotten the chance to see you do your thing and do things detective’s would do. Oh how about we do our own investigation around the school just for fun!” She said excitedly. 

Shuichi looked down to his side blushing a bit before looking up at her and nodding, “Sure, but what would we investigate?”

“Whatever we come across first, It’ll be fun Shuichi.”

“This is starting to get boring.. I should’ve just stay at the fountains and picked on Kee-boy. I’m going back.” Kokichi said with his bored expression as he left the room.

  
“We should head back too, lunch will be over soon.” Shuichi said, Kaede nodded and they both left.

They arrived back at the fountains and sat down with everyone, “Hey you’re the one who dragged me into coming, so you don’t get to bail.” Maki said pouting.

“Where did you three went?” Kaito said lifting a brow.

“Pfft- ahahaha! Kaede, alone? With two boys?! You know exactly what they were doing!” Miu said laughing receiving a cold glare from Maki and a few others.

  
“Oh, we went to go check out Shuichi’s research lab.” Kaede said with a grin on her face.

“Well lunch is almost over, I propose we come here tomorrow and eat together. I enjoyed my time with you all." Kirumi said cleaning herself off as she stood up off the bench. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So let's all come back here and eat together tomorrow." Kaito said. Everyone agreed and went back into the building to get ready for their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~To Be Continued~


	3. This New World - Part 3

**Kaede (3rd POV)**

* * *

When lunch was over they all went back into the building and headed to their next class, as Kaede was walking to science Tenko stopped her and invited her to walk with her and Himiko.

Kaede accepted and walked to science with them, they both talked about Magic and Neo-aikido. When they stepped into the classroom there were a few people they had recognized, the class had a good mix of the older class men and the freshmen. But there were sixteen students in total, they took their seats and waited for their teacher to give them instructions.

"Good morning class, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Koshi Morimoto, but you all will address me by my last name. I hope you all will be able to get well adjusted because in my class I teach the work fast and move on to the next lesson, I don't take slack from no one so I'm expecting you to be able to keep up!" When he finished he took out a notebook and started writing a few things in it.

"Time to take roll!" He took out a roll book and started calling out names. He called out a few names that she already knew, when he was done taking roll they immediately got to work and started on the first lesson. Luckily Mr. Morimoto was nice enough to allow them to work together in small groups. The table Kaede was in had five people including herself.

She sat at a table with Gonta, Nagito, Nekomaru and Tsumugi. It wasn't so bad sitting with them, but when it came down to getting work done as a group they weren't that helpful. Nagito was smart and understood things right off the bat, but whenever they were doing great with an experiment he'd start praising them talking about how wonderful their hope was to get the experiment right.

Tsumugi would make references and quotes that know one understood, Gonta just.. Didn't have the brains for some of the work, and Nekomaru, well he's great at motivating them to try their best again and again every time he spilled the unknown fluid on something by accident.

Kaede wasn't perfect either, She's way better at piano than with science. Shuichi also had science with her too, he sat at a table with Kaito and Chiaki. They seemed to be getting a lot of work done, though Kaede would catch Chiaki occasionally falling asleep.

When everyone was finished their class work and their was still time in class Mr. Morimoto would allow everyone to talk to each other quietly. Kaede saw Shuichi looking her way smiling, she smiled back and got up out of her seat.

She was going to sit with Shuichi and Kaito but was stopped by Tsumugi, "Kaede, let's talk for a little while!" She looked eager to talk to her so she agreed to chat with her.

"Okay." Kaede sat back down in her seat, she looked over towards Shuichi who looked a little saddened but then quickly changed his expression when Kaito started talking to him, "So what do you wanna talk about?" She asked turning to her.

"Well, to be honest, I was a bit surprised you agreed to talk to such a plain girl such as I."

"Oh don't say that Tsumugi, honestly I was surprised that you're the Ultimate Cosplayer. Oh, but you do have this strange, sexy aura about you."

"K-Kaede that's kinda um.. Inappropriate to say don't you think?" She said with a slight blush across her face.

"You're right, my apologizes."

"It's okay, I don't really like people looking at me in that kind of way."

"So what's it like being the Ultimate Cosplayer?"

She put a finger to a lip thinking before speaking, "Well I actually like making cosplay and it's okay for others to wear them. But recently, there are a lot more cosplayers that are putting themselves before the character. I'd want to wear my outfits with love, than have people like that wear them." She got closer and closer after each sentence.

_You're pretty intense Tsumugi.._

**Himiko (3rd POV)**

* * *

"Nyeh.. science and magic doesn't mix at all!" Himiko suddenly shouted.

"Oh shut up delusional girl! You've been complaining non-stop!" Said Hiyoko who was rolling her eyes.

Byakuya slammed a hand down on the table, "Will you two please stop arguing and focus on the assignment!"

"Oooh! Oooh! I know the answer to this one!" Ibuki said raising up a hand, "If you put a bit of this and mix it with a little bit of that it makes a *plop* *sploosh* sound! Then you shake it up fast then *BLAM*!"

"Ugh, come on already! Do some work or i'll bend you into a pretzel!" Hiyoko threathened Himiko getting annoyed with her.

"Nyeh! Fine i'll do it.. Um, I know that this is um alkaline and so is this and.. Oh, this is acidic..and that is.. Um.. acidic?"

Hiyoko face palm, "She doesn't even know what she's doing!"

"Just give her a chance Hiyoko, this might be hard for her is all." Byakuya said trying to get Hiyoko to stop complaining.

"Ah! I finished all of the questions on this page! Nyeh-hehe."

"Really? You actually finished that fast?"

"Yep, look at it!"

"Great job Himiko! You answered all the wrong question! I mean seriously how didn't you pay attention to the page number? You're sooo dumb." Kokichi said teasing her.

"Kokichi cut it out, we need to finish answering the questions before class is over."

"Mr. Ham Hands is right. If we don't finish we'll all be in trouble!"

"Himiko and Ibuki will answer the first ten questions, Hiyoko, Kokichi and I will do the rest. Got it?"

..

..

After a bunch of erasing and bickering they all eventually finished their assignment and turned it into the teacher, Himiko was exhausted from doing all that thinking. Mr. Morimoto was allowing groups to talk to each other quietly, everyone at the table left except for Himiko. She stayed where she was at and played with her pencil, kicking her legs back and forth.

"You know you can move around and talk to anyone in the room right now, right?" she looked up to meet Kokichi's eyes.

"Huh?"

"Sitting around and playing with a pencil by yourself is boring.."

"Why are you so concerned about what i'm doing?"

"Well you're my friend Himiko, if I don't help you you'll die of absolute boredom!"

"..Okay, So what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm.. how aboout.. Your magic! Do you have any powerful spells?"

"Of course I do, I'm a powerful mage after all." she boasted

"Then cast a spell to make everyone in the building a catch on fire! well except for us of course." He said with sparkling eyes

"Nyeh.. I don't have enough MP.. And that's way too dangerous.." she scratched her head and looked away.

"Then let's sneak out." he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wha.. What? Sneak out?!" she exclaimed

"Shhhh! Don't be loud Himiko," He said in a quiet whisper.

"If we sneak out we can go to you're Ultimate research lab, then you can show me some of your magic Himiko."

"Wh-what if we get caught? I don't want to get in trouble on my first day."

"Will you relax Himiko, We won't get caught, I promise! Don't you trust me?"

"No, because you're a liar.."

"Nee-heehee, yeah you're definitely right about that! But I'm telling you you'll be fine." He had a more serious face. Himiko was hesitant, very hesitant but she agreed anyways.

They grabbed their stuff and snuck out of class, luckily Mr. Morimoto leaves the door open so people don't have to knock while he's teaching.

they were walking in the hallways looking around for her Ultimate lab, until they were stopped by a teacher.

"Aren't you freshmen? What are you two doing out here in the hallway? You two should be in class." Himiko got nervous and started to panic, Kokichi noticed and quickly spoke for her.

"Yeah were freshmen, but my friend here wasn't feeling well. As a good friend, I thought I should help escort her to the nurses office since she doesn't know where that's at."

"Hmm.. Just hurry up and get out of the hallways before you two get caught and is in serious trouble." They quickly walked away not saying another word.

"That was a close one, right Himiko?"

"Y-yeah, I thought we were both about to be caught.."

"See what did I tell you! You wouldn't get caught."

"Nyeh? I hope you realize that we could've been caught just now."

"But we didn't! Come on, isn't your lab somewhere over here?" He rushed pass her and turned left around the corner. They came to a blue door and looked at it in silence.

"So is this the place?"

"Well guessing by the design on the door I think so. So are you ready Himiko?"

"Nyeh.." She slowly nodded her head and opened up the door. There were so many things to look at, though most of the stuff was filled with tricks and mechanisms. The room definitely wasn't meant for the Ultimate Mage but was in fact meant for only the Ultimate Magician.

"Oooh! Himiko you gotta teach me how to use some of this stuff one day!" Kokichi said examining the contraptions.

"Okay sit down at that table, I'll show you my card magic!" They both sat down at the table and she pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them, "Okay, pick a card Kokichi."

".. You're not serious.. Are you?"

"Just pick one!" He picked up one of the cards on the right.

"You know what card you picked? Okay now hand it back to me." She did a quick shuffling of the cards and placed down three cards, "One is these cards is your card Kokichi. Which ever one you pick is your card, so which one it is?"

He sat there looking at all three cards before picking the middle one. "Yep that's your card, correct? Seven of hearts."

"Hmm impressive, so what were the other cards?"

"Three of hearts and four of hearts."

"Then I guess I picked lucky."

"No, My magic helped you pick right."

"Uh, yeah.. Sure Himiko."

"Nyeh! Are you doubting me?!"

"Non non Himiko, I'm not doubting you. I'm just choosing not to believe what you're saying."

"That's still doubting me! I'll put a curse on you if you keep doubting me Kokichi!" she said holding up her balled fists.

"Oh really? What curse will you put on me?"

"A-All The Underwear You Wear Will Be Dirty Curse."

"Hmm.. that doesn't sound good at all.. I guess I shouldn't doubt you then. I'll believe in your magic Himiko!" He had a cheeky grin on his face, Himiko knew he was being sarcastic and was probably lying about believing in her magic. But yet still, it made her smile back at him.

"Good! Then I guess.. I can find some time to teach you some of my magic."

"The Great Mage Himiko is going to teach me her powerful magic!? I'm so honored Himiko!"

"Nyeh, you better be because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Nyeh-Hehe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~To Be Continued~


	4. This New World - End

**(3rd POV)**

* * *

After Himiko and Kokichi finished hanging out with each other, they left the magicians ultimate lab and returned back to class without getting caught.

When the bell rang everyone started heading to their last class of the day, everyone went into the classroom and took a seat. 

**Kaede (3rd POV)**

* * *

Kaede sat with Miu, Himiko and Tenko, when class started and introductions were made everyone went straight to work. As Kaede was sitting there she couldn’t help but think about Shuichi, he looked a little disappointed that she didn’t sit with him and Kaito. 

_“Is Shuichi mad at me for choosing to hang with Tsumugi instead of him and Kaito?”_ she thought to herself.

She started to question whether choosing to hang with Tsumugi was a bad idea, as she began to think that way her thoughts were soon cut off by one of her new friends.

Himiko gently tapped Kaede’s shoulder causing her to jump in her seat, “Nyeh? Are you okay Kaede? You seem to be out of it.”

“Yeah, I was starting to get worried too, you look like you were thinking hard about something. Is there something stressing you out?” Tenko asked. 

She could see the concern swelling in their eyes, so she quickly came up with an excuse. “O-oh yeah. Yeah, I’m fine guy’s. It’s like Tenko said, I was just thinking too hard.” the others didn’t look like they were buying it for one bit.

Tenko pressed on, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“She’s probably thinking about something dirty! Reaaal dirty! Am I right Kaede!” Miu crackled. Kaede blushed but gave Miu a stern look. “W-what's up with that look on your face!?” Miu recoiled.

"Ignoring what she said.. Are you thinking of someone?” asked Tenko.

“Um.. yeah..” she responded quietly. 

“Is it a boy?” Himiko asked putting a finger to her bottom lip.

“N-no I wasn’t! I-I..” Kaede quickly answered stumbling one her words, getting red in the face.

“So you we’re thinking of a menace, who is it?” Tenko said sounding suspiciously excited all of the sudden

“She’s probably thinking about her boyfriend, Pooichi or whatever!” Miu said.

“Nyeh? Boyfriend?” Himiko questioned.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kaede practically screamed, causing a few people to stop what they were doing and turned their attention to them.

Kaede looked down at her lap in embarrassment, eventually everyone went back to doing what they were doing. 

**Maki (3rd POV)**

* * *

“..Hey, why are you staring at me like that?” Maki said giving Kaito an intense glare.

“Hm? Oh my bad, Maki. You just looked so peaceful and calm looking out that window.”

“Well you can stop? Let’s just hurry up and get this over with so I can leave.” 

“Okay, so what should we start with first you guys? I was thinking we could do a small model of a rocket ship, or a space model.” Kaito suggested.

“Um Kaito, I don’t think we will be able to finish any of those by tomorrow.” Shuichi said.

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“How about we make a small poster about global warming? It’s fast, easy and it doesn’t require making a huge mess.”

“I agree with Shuichi, making a poster will be faster.”

“Okay, then I'll go get some supplies. Shuichi you go get the paper and Maki..” He held on to his words as he looked at Maki, again she gave him an intense stare but it wasn’t intentional this time.

“Y-you just sit there and think of what we should put on the poster.. Okay,” she just looked at him and nodded.

They both got up to go get what they needed, as Maki sat there thinking of ideas for what to do on the poster she looked up to see Kaito was attempting to sneak glances at her but failed. 

She snickered seeing as how obvious he was being even though he was trying to be discreet about it. When Kaito and Shuichi came back they had their hands full of art supplies and paper, Maki helped them place the stuff down on the table. 

“So what should we start with first?” Kaito asked as he was getting back in his seat.

“Well we should ask Maki since she came up with ideas for the poster. Um, Maki?” They both turned to her waiting for what she might say.

“We should list the facts that we all know about global warming and then discuss what to draw on the poster, I was thinking about drawing melted ice caps. But we can add more things to draw as well.”

“Good Idea Maki! Okay Shuichi, let’s start writing down somethings that we know.”

**Kaede (3rd POV)**

* * *

“L-let’s just stop talking about it, okay..” Kaede said still looking down, Tenko and Himiko looked at each other before looking back at Kaede.

“Okay, sorry Kaede.” Tenko said bowing down.

Himiko also apologized, “Yeah, sorry Kaede.” 

They both looked at Miu waiting for an apology out of her but it never came, sighing they shook their heads and went back to work. A few minutes into working Kokichi had came over to their table, mostly just to start trouble.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” What was that all about Kaede?” Kokichi said in a mocking tone. Kaede looked away not answering him.

“None of your business you degenerate! You better scram before I use my akiddo on you!” Tenko threatened him, ready to get up out of her seat and attack him.

“Hm~ I wonder who you were talking about? Oh who ever could it be? Oh, I think I know~!” Kokichi had a sinister smile on his face, “Is it Shuichi~?” Kaede grew flustered and couldn’t form a proper sentence.

“Bingo! Guess I was right one the money. Sooo, Mr. Detective is your boyfriend? Hm Kaede~?” He had a childish grin.

“What the hell do you want you piece of shit?! If you don’t have any real reason to be over here then piss off!” Miu said getting annoyed.

“Oh, shut up you stupid pig! I don’t think I really need a ‘real reason’ to be over here.” He said looking down at his hand. “But since three of my close friends are over here I mine as well stay, riiight?”

“Friends? What friends!” questioned Tenko.

“Well deffineitly not that stupid bitch over there!” Kokichi said pointing at Miu.

“W-who are you calling a stupid b-bitch?!” Said Miu shuddering.

“Nyeh, your close friends?” Himiko said tilting her head to the side.

“Well yeah, I see you all as close friends you know! Except for Miu of course!”

“Like I'd want to be friends with a little shit like you anyway!”

“Yeah! I don’t care to be friends with you or any degenerate for that matter!” 

“Wow that actually h-hurts my feelings, I.. I might cry..” He had fake tears swelling up in his eyes, “Oh well, I still have Himiko and Kaede so it’s not really a huge big deal.” He quickly recovered from the fake crying.

“I’m not sure I want to be friends with you either, you’re annoying and you lie a lot..” Himiko said in her usual monotone voice.

“Wha whaaat? Me? Lie?! I’d never lie to you guys, especially since we’re friends.” He said with a wide grin.

“Nyeh! See you just lied about not lying!” 

“Nee-heehee, you got me Himiko!” Kaede shook her head at the conversation happening in front of her. Himiko who was already exhausted from dealing with Kokichi from earlier sighed and decided to just drop the whole thing.

Kokichi sat with the girls chatting while doing their work, when the end of the day came all the students left school heading home to do whatever after school activities they’d do.

**Shuichi (3rd POV)**

* * *

When the school bell rang Kaito and Maki were already getting their things together, Kaito and Maki helped put the supplies away while he put the poster up on the counter.

“Hey, so Maki..” Shuichi turned to look at the two standing near the closet doors entrance taking in a box of art supplies.

“So I was wonder if you’re gonna hangout with us again at lunch tomorrow?” Kaito asked taking a box from off the ground.

“And why would I?” Maki asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well It was pretty fun, don’t you think?”

“No, It was annoying and exhausting. And besides that, the person who made me come wasn’t even there most of the time.. So I definitly won’t be doing that again.” She said pouting.

“You keep shutting everyone out Maki, don’t you get lonely sometimes?”

“I doesn’t matter if I get lonely, it’s easier for me if I don’t have many people to care for anyway.”

“Don’t say stuff like that, a teenage girl like you shouldn’t have to feel lonely. Everyone needs someone to care for in their lives, even people who are as closed off as you. I mean only killers would try to say it’s okay to be alone.” He laughed off trying to lift up the mood. She quickly looked up at him giving him a cold icy glare. 

“Shut up! Like I said I don’t need anyone..” She shoved the box of supplies at him and grabbed her things storming out of the class.

“M-Maki! Hey wait!” He said putting the box down and rushing out of the room forgetting his bag.

Shuichi sighed as he put up the rest of the supplies up and grabbed both his and Kaito’s bag leaving out the classroom.

When he got to the hallway he didn’t see Kaito anywhere so he went down to the first floor and waited near the steps so when he walked down he could hand him his stuff.

When he waited someone finally walked down, it was Maki.

“Maki are you okay?” He asked her. She looked at him and sighed.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t want to have to listen to that idiot talk anymore. Who does he think he is anyway.” She mumbled that last part under her breath.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to offend you, he’s just trying to get you to open up to him. I mean I agree with some of the things he said.. You shouldn’t want to be alone Maki.” She looked at him with an annoyed expression. 

“You too Shuichi? Why can’t anyone just mind their damn business for once!” She rushed past him walking out of the school building. He attempted to call out to her but his voice didn’t reach her. He stood there looking down to the floor, feeling bad for making Maki even more angry.

Kaito came rushing down the stairs after hearing Shuichi call out Maki’s name, “Shuichi, you saw Maki? Where did she go?!”

“She just left Kaito..”

“Okay, thanks dude-” But before he could run after her Shuichi put an arm up in front of him.

“Kaito don’t.. It’d be best to give her some space.” Kaito looked at him confused but didn’t protest.

“Dammit, what time is it?” He said as he checked his phone. It was two fifty-nine on going three o’clock in the afternoon, “Shit..” Kaito swore under his breath. “I’m going to miss the bus!”

“I could drop you off at the bus stop Kaito.” Shuichi said.

“Really? Wow thanks Shuichi! Wait, you have a car?”

“Yes I do, but let’s hurry and get to the car before you miss your bus.”

**Kaede (3rd POV)**

* * *

Kaede who was standing by herself at the school entrance was waiting for her mother to come pick her up.

A few minutes had gone by and Kaede’s mother finally called her back, “Hello, mom?”

“Yes, sorry I didn’t answer earlier, I was busy.” Her mother apologized.

“No, it’s okay. So are you still coming to get me? I’m outside of the school.” 

“Oh I wish had called you earlier. I’m sorry Kaede, but I'm still at work.”

“I see, then I’ll just walk home.” Kaede said with a small smile.

“Will you be okay walking home by yourself? Maybe I could try calling your father to see if he’s off work..”

“No, really mom it’s fine. Walking home will be good for me.” 

“Hm.. well at least try walking home with a friend okay?”

“Okay, I love you mom.”

“I love you too Kaede, get home safe” Kaede smiled before hanging up.

She looked up at the sky admiring the puffy white clouds that slowly passed through the air, “Well at least there’s no rain today, the weather is actually pretty nice today.” She said to herself as she began walking.

She walked home where there were more people and stayed away from alley ways, as she was walking a car started to slow down until it was right next to where she was walking. They rolled down their window and she immediately recognize the driver of the car.

It was Shuichi who was driving home after just dropping off Kaito at the nearest bus stop, “Kaede?” He said surprised to see she was still near the school’s building.

“Uh, Hey Shuichi.” She said giving him a small smile.

“Um, do you need a ride home?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t mean to sound weird or anything! It’s just that.. I wouldn’t feel at ease if you walked home by yourself.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

“I see, that’s nice of you Shuichi, but are you sure it's okay?” 

“Yes, I'm sure.” She opened the door and climbed into the passenger's seat.

“Thank you, Shuichi. You really are a sweet guy, you know that?” She said smiling passionately at him, causing him to blush.

Kaede gave him her address and they pulled off, Kaede and Shuichi both sat in the car not saying a word to each other. Kaede was still worried that Shuichi might be upset with her and the silence only made her more anxious so she decided to ask him, 

"Shuichi, are you mad at me?" she asked looking down at her hand that was on her lap.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well you didn't look so happy when I didn't sit with you and Kaito earlier."

"You think I'm mad because of that? Kaede, I'm not the type of person to hold grudges against people. Besides, I’m not the only person you're going to want to talk to. You'll have friends of your own just like me, so there's no need for me to get upset. I'm not mad at you Kaede, so don't worry about it, okay."

"I guess I was just overthinking it, Silly me.. But at least I know you’re not mad." she said to herself. Shuichi smiled at her then faced back at the road. Wanting to change to a different topic and talk with Shuichi more she asked him another question. 

“So you know what we should do for our investigation tomorrow Shuichi?” she asked, hoping that’ll be enough to start a good conversation with him.

Not once looking off the road Shuichi responded, “Well there were a few weird things that I heard were going on in our school.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kaede asked.

”Well you see, there were stories going around that one of the former students whose name is Junko Enoshima use to go to this school, She was known as the Ultimate Fashionista. But most called her the Ultimate Despair.” 

“Ultimate Despair?”

“Yes, apparently she and a few others planned on spreading despair throughout the entire world starting with this school. But her plans were soiled by the Ultimate Hope, Mokoto Naegi.”

“Our principal?” She said with a confused look.  
  
“Mhm, Junko was later expelled, never to be allowed to step foot on the school premises. Even after Junko had left, her actions influenced a huge group of people to cause despair, but those people were also later expelled. But recently I’ve come to the conclusion that those students that follows by Junko’s example are still around.”

They pulled up in front of Kaede’s house sitting in the car still talking to one another, “So you’re saying there’s still people like that Junko girl going to our school?” 

"Yes, but we should investigate more into this before we can be one hundred percent sure.” Seeking the truth is what Shuichi feared the most, what if he found a truth that he didn’t want to face?

Kaede could sense the concern he had and held his hand firmly, “Then starting tomorrow during our free time, we can walk around the building and investigate together. Okay Shuichi, we’ll get to the bottom of this together.”

She had a determined smile that made Shuichi’s heart beat fast, it filled him with the hope and confidence that he needed. “Yeah, we will.” He put on a meek smile.

“Here’s my number. You can call me and we can talk more about our investigation. I’ll see you tomorrow Shuichi, get home safe,okay.,” she got out of the car and waved to him goodbye.

“Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Kaede, good bye,” he waved back before pulling off. Kaede walked inside her home going straight to her room, she couldn’t help but think about the time she was going to spend with Shuichi on there investigation. 

The thought of it made her excited and nervous at the same time, but then she realized that it would also be kinda embarrassing. Being alone by herself with Shuichi? How couldn't she not get a little flustered over the thought. 

But it wasn't like she liked him or anything right? She did find Shuichi attractive and thinks he has pretty eyes, but that doesn't mean she likes him.. right? 

She mentally debated with herself that she didn't like Shuichi, but it was clear that she had developed a crush on him. But she secretly hoped that Shuichi had a thing for her as well. 

To distract herself from thinking more about it she began playing the piano she had in her room, playing one of her favorite melodies.

**Kaito (3rd POV)**

* * *

After being dropped off at the bus stop Kaito pulled out his phone to call one of his grandparents, while talking on the phone he saw Maki stand not to far from him also waiting for the bus. 

After he got off the phone he walked over to her greeting her with a huge grin, she looked over to him and quickly looked away ignoring him, hoping he'd take the hint that she doesn't want to be bothered by him. 

But he didn't, “Hey Maki, I see you still haven't gone home yet.”

“Is that a problem?” She asked annoyed. She gave him a cold scared that sent shivers down Kaito spine.

“N-no, it's just I'm glad I got to catch up with you. I wanted to apologize.”

“About what..” 

“Well I said something that pissed you off right?” She nodded still not looking at him.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset, I.. I was just worried about you. I want to see my friends at their best selves.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“..” She looked over to him and sighed, “It's fine.. I guess..” She said holding her twin tails and pouting.

“So we’re cool then? I guess that means I can sit next to you on the bus then.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we could sit and chat together until one of us has to get off the bus.”

“That.. sounds annoying, sitting there while listening to you babble? I think I'll pass..” 

“Huh? Come on. It won't be annoying besides, you can never go wrong listening to a story from Kaito Momota, Luminary of The Stars!” He said holding up a fist.

“Again, like I said before. I'll pass.”

“Oh come on Maki, all day I've been trying to talk to you, and all you keep doing is dodging, ignoring, and giving me mean looks.”

“If I'm doing all that to you, don't you think that means you should just give up and leave me alone?”

“What? No. That means I got try harder! I know you'll eventually soften up to me, it's the first day after all.” Maki sighed closing her eyes.

“You're an idiot..” She said looking to the side.

“H-hey don't call me an idiot! I'm Kaito, Luminary of The Stars!”

“Yep, you're definitely an idiot..”

“Seriously, cut it out. It's starting to hurt my feelings.” Eventually the bus had made it to their stop. When they got on the bus Maki sat in an empty seat, Kaito sat next to her. 

“What do you think you're doing?” She questioned him.

“Hm? Sitting next to you.”

“When I said I'll pass that included the idea of having to sit next to you.”

“Sheesh Maki, for the Ultimate Child Care Giver your pretty cold. You gotta learn how to interact with people more, if you talk to more people I’m sure you'll get more used to talking and being around others.”

“And you think dealing with a guy like you will help with that?” She said sarcastically. 

“Well yeah, of course! I'm a great guy to hangout with, so you should hang out with me a whole lot more from now on Maki.” Maki looked away pouting and playing with one of her twin tails. 

The bus was getting closer and closer to Maki's stop and she'd have to get off soon. “Idiot..” She said under her breath, loud enough for Kaito to hear her.

“H-hey!” When Maki's stop came Kaito waved goodbye to her. 

“I'll see you tomorrow Maki!” He smiled at her as the bus doors closed. Maki not saying anything back watched him through the glass as the bus passed by her.

“He really is an idiot.. but.. an interesting one..” She said smiling to herself. 

As Kaito sat on the bus waiting for his stop to come up he couldn't help but not think about what had just transpired.

“Geez, that Maki sure is something else.” He thought to himself rubbing the back of his neck and resting back into his seat. 

He pulled out his phone to check if he had received any new messages, when he checked his notifications there were a bunch of unread messages. He opened them and scrolled up to the top to read them:

* * *

_Kirumi Tojo has invited Angie Yonaga, Gonta Gokuhara, Himiko Yumeno, and twelve others in the group chat _[2:51 PM] 

_Angie Yonaga, Gonta Gokuhara, K1-B0, and eight others joined the chat._ [2:53 PM]

_Kokichi Oma has logged in. _[2:53 PM]

_Angie Yonaga has logged in. _[2:54 PM]

_Gonta Gokuhara has logged in. _[2:54 PM]

_Himiko Yumeno has logged in. _[2:54 PM]

_Miu Iruma has logged in._ [2:54 PM]

_K1-B0 has logged in. _[2:54 PM]

_Korekiyo Shinguji has logged in. _[2:55 PM]

_Rantaro Amami has logged in. _[2:55 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo: **I’ve created this group chat out of the request of Ms. Fukui, please use this group chat with one another and get along well. [2:55 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo: ****GROUP CHAT RULES****:** No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, and no nudity. Be mindful of others and not say things that may come off offensive to others. If you fail to go by these rules you will be **banned for 30 minutes. **[2:55 PM]

**Korekiyo Shinguji: **This is indeed interesting. I wonder what events will occur here. [2:56 PM]

**Himiko Yumeno:** And there he goes.. [2:56 PM]

**Miu Iruma:** Eww the creep is in here too! [2:56 PM]

**Korekiyo Shinguji:** Is my presence a problem to you? [2:56 PM]

**Miu Iruma:** Hell yeah it is! [2:57 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo: **Please refrain from using profanity. [2:57 PM]

**K1-B0: **Hello everyone! [2:57 PM]

**Kokichi Oma:** Uggggh, the robot joined. [2:57 PM]

**Kokichi Oma:** Hey Kirumi. [2:57 PM]

**Kokichi Oma: **If Kee-boi’s presence is offensive to me isn’t that considered bullying? [2:58 PM]

**Rantaro Amami: **🤔 [2:58 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo:** That is a good question. [2:58 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo: **Do you feel as though he is bullying you? [2:58 PM]

**Himiko Yumeno:** How did he become a victim? [2:59 PM]

**Kokichi Oma:** Hm.. [2:59 PM]

**Kokichi Oma: **Yep! [2:59 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo: **Then I shall have him banned for 30 minutes [2:59 PM]

**K1-B0: **Wait huh?! [3:00 PM]

**K1-B0: **But I haven’t bullied anyone! [3:00 PM]

**Kokichi Oma: **Now he’s trying to act like he did nothing wrong?! Keebo you’re so mean! [3:00 PM]

**K1-B0:** I’m not being mean! You’re the one that’s bullying me! [3:01 PM]

**Kokichi Oma: **Fine, fine. [3:01 PM]

**Kokichi Oma: **Kirumi you don’t need to ban him. I’m sure that robot didn’t know he was being mean since he’s a robot with no emotions. [3:01 PM]

**K1-B0: **That’s a robophobic remark isn’t it! [3:01 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo:** Okay, but please try to get along with everyone. [3:02 PM]

_Angie Yonaga has logged in._ [3:02 PM]

**Angie Yonaga: **Hi everyone! [3:02 PM]

**Korekiyo Shinguji:** Hello Angie. [3:02 PM]

**Rantaro Amami: **Hey. [3:03 PM]

_Gonta Gokuhara has logged in._ [3:03 PM]

**Gonta Gokuhara: **Hello everyone1 [3:04 PM]

**Kokichi Oma:** Oh look! The big idiot has joined! [3:05 PM]

**Gonta Gokuhara: **Gonta no see big idiot anywhere. [3:05 PM]

**K1-B0: **Now that's bullying. [3:06 PM]

**Himiko Yumeno: **Is that even considered bullying? [3:06 PM]

**Kirumi Tojo:** If Gonta doesn't claim it as bullying then I'm afraid not. [3:06 PM]

**Himiko Yumeno:** Gonta isn't smart enough to know he's being bullied. [3:07 PM]

**Himiko Yumeno: **That's sad when you think about it.. [3:07 PM]

**Angie Yonaga:** you seem to be a bit sad about it Himiko, want to pray to Atua? [3:07 PM]

**Himiko Yumeno: **No.. [3:07 PM]

**Kokichi Oma:** Where's everyone else? This chat seems so dead. [3:08 PM]

**Rantaro Amami: **Yeah, I see what you're talking about. [3:08 PM]

**K1-B0:** I'm still here. [3:08 PM]

**Kokichi Oma: **Yep, totally dead! [3:09 PM]

**K1-B0:** I'm still here! [3:09 PM]

**Kokichi Oma:** I'm gonna go play on the game for a while, Hey Rantaro you wanna play with me?! [3:09 PM]

**Rantaro Amami: **sure, send me your username. [3:10 PM]

**Kokichi Oma: **Kay! [3:10 PM]

_Kokichi Oma logged off._ [3:10 PM]

_Rantaro Amami logged off. _[3:10 PM]

**K1-B0:** Kirumi, I'd like to report Kokichi for bullying! [3:11 PM]

**_50 unread messages_**

* * *

Kaito finished reading through the chat chuckling to himself, an interesting chat indeed is what he thought. As Kaito got off the bus and walked to his house which wasn't far from the bus stop, he decided to text Shuichi.

* * *

**Kaito Momota: **Hey buddy, you home yet? I just got to my house. [4:48 PM]

**Shuichi Saihara: **Yeah, I got home a while ago. [4:49 PM]

**Kaito Momota:** cool.. just wanted to thank you for dropping me off earlier, I'd definitely miss the bus if you hadn't. [4:50 PM]

**Shuichi Saihara:** it's nothing really, just happy to help a friend. [4:50 PM]

**Kaito Momota: **I made up with Maki. [4:50 PM]

**Shuichi Saihara:** Really? That’s good. [4:51 PM]

**Kaito Momota:** Yeah. [4:51 PM]

**Kaito Momota:** So have you seen the group chat Kirumi made? [4:51 PM]

**Shuichi Saihara:** yeah, I was going to log in. But when I saw that Kokichi and Miu were both in it It it seemed like a bunch of nonsense would be going on. [4:51 PM]

**Kaito Momota:** Yeah somewhat it is. [4:52 PM]

**Shuichi Saihara:** I see, I'll join it later. [4:52 PM]

**Shuichi Saihara: **my uncle needs help with something, I'll text you later. [4:53 PM]

**Shuichi Saihara:** bye Kaito.[4:53 PM]

**Kaito Momota:** K [4:53 PM]

**Kaito Momota:** bye Shuichi. [4:54 PM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~To Be Continued, In The Next Chapter~


	5. Ominous Aura - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kaede receives a clue for their investigation, but they received it from an unknown person. They try to determine whether It's a trap? Or if they should trust this mysterious person?

** 3rd POV**

* * *

It was the next day and a few students were already walking into the school’s building, classes wouldn’t start yet so students who came early would usually hang out at the library and finish up on that homework assignment they didn’t finish for that one teacher. 

It was enough time for Shuichi and Kaede to investigate around the building. Shuichi had text Kaede and asked her to come to school early, she complied and asked her mother to drop her off early.

Shuichi was waiting on the first floor hanging around near the entrance waiting for Kaede to arrive, while he waited he started to look around in the hallway for things that may seem strange. 

Five minutes had passed and Kaede finally arrived, when she walked into the building she saw Shuichi who was looking at one of the posters hung up on the wall.

She walked over to him to get a better look at what he was looking at, “Good morning Shuichi, I tried to get here as soon as I could but my mom and I was still a little sleepy, so getting ourselves up was a struggle.” She said with a small laugh giving him a small smile. 

“Oh, um, good morning Kaede. No, it’s okay, I’m glad you were able to get here.” He greeted her smiling back meekly.

“So what exactly is this you’re looking at?” She asked him leaning over his shoulder. 

“T-this is.. Well it’s an advertising poster for one of the clubs in this school.” he said getting a little bit flustered with how suddenly close she got.

She noticed what was happening and quickly moved away, “So this school does have clubs? I wonder if it’s clubs for both reserve course students and ultimates.” 

“Yeah I think so, it wouldn’t be fair if the school didn’t allow reserve course students to join or have their own clubs.”

“That’s nice to know. Maybe we could look through some of these clubs and see what they’re all about.” 

“But.. that’s a lot of clubs to be looking through Kaede. How are we going to look through all of them?”

“That’s not something to worry so much about Shuichi, will figure that out somehow.” She held up her fist and put on a confident smile, “For now, let’s go ahead and look around some.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

**Maki (3rd POV)**

* * *

Since Maki’s Ultimate Research Lab is opened to everyone she has to be super cautious and make sure no one tries to sneak into her lab and find out who she really is.

She came to school early just like a few of her classmates, when people who walked by asked her why was she guarding the door she’d just say, “Do you want to die?” They’d immediately walk away and never look back.

Maki stood there posted today waiting for the first bell to ring, if everyone had to be in their class when the bell rings then Maki didn’t have to worry about people trying to get a look inside her lab. 

Things were going okay for her until an annoying child came up to her, that annoying child was Kokichi Oma. He didn’t usually show up early but he’d have a feeling that Maki might come early to protect what is hidden behind that door.

As he strolled up towards her he had a childish grin plastered on his face, “Goooood Moooorning Maki!” she looked at him with a cold expression before relaxing her face.

She sighed and looked down at him, “What do you want?” She asked already getting annoyed. 

“Oh nothing really.. I just had to come see what was behind this door right here. Hey Maki.. What’s behind that door anyway?” He asked with a sinister grin.

“None of your business! I suggest you leave before you get hurt..” 

“Wow, the Ultimate Child Caregiver is threatening me? What you wanna fight or something? I’ll have to warn you though, being a supreme leader has helped me improve in my fighting skills,” she didn’t answer him but instead stared him down hard.

“Oh don’t worry Maki, that was actually a lie. I can’t fight to save my own life, good thing I have goons to handle my work,” he took a step towards the door but then Maki quickly cut him off.

“I’m not going to say it again.. Leave!” 

Kokichi looked up at her pouting, “Oh come on! What are you trying to hide Maki?! What?! What could it be?!”

“You’re really starting to piss me off.. Do you want to die?” Kokichi’s expression went blank and he backed away a little. 

“Well that was unexpected, the Ultimate Child Caregiver asking me if I want to die.. Are you really the Ultimate Child Caregiver?” she quickly calmed down.

“Yes, I really am.”

“Well obviously there's something so important in the room that you don’t want anyone to see it, right?” she looked to the side nodding.

“Yes, so can you please just go away already?..”

“Nee-heehee Okay Maki, I’ll stop pestering you for now.” he turned around getting ready to walk away, “I can tell you just lied Maki, Ultimate Child Caregiver my ass.. But don’t worry I won’t tell anyone who you really are.. Maki. Or should I say.. Miss Ultimate Assassin.” His dark expression couldn’t be seen, but Maki knew it was there.

“.. How did you..?”

“Oh come on Maki! That was obviously a lie! There’s no way you could be the Ultimate Assassin! I just said that because of that death threat you gave me earlier, well I gotta go now. Bye Maki!” He quickly ran away before Maki could say anything else.

“Was that.. really a lie Kokichi?..”

**Shuichi (3rd POV)**

* * *

As they walked down the hall Shuichi couldn’t get his mind off the fact that he was holding a girl’s hand, and Kaede’s hand at that.

They'd explore the first and second floors but wouldn't find anything, no clues, no leads, nothing that could help them. Just when they were about to call it quits for the day someone in a rush passed by the two brushing their shoulder with Shuichi’s.

“Hey, that was so rude! You need to apologize to Shuichi!” Kaede said to the guy that had just passed them not stopping and ignoring her.

“It’s fine Kaede, he seemed to be in a rush. He probably just wasn’t being cautious of his surroundings.”

“Hmmp..” Kaede pouted but decided to just drop it since Shuichi wasn’t making a huge fuss over it.

“Hey, you’ve got something stuck on your shoulder there, Shuichi.”

“Huh?” Kaede reach out to his shoulder and grabbed whatever it was on his shoulder, It was a note.

Kaede began reading the note, “If you’re looking for clues, come meet me at the library during the first free time, I can help you.”

“Huh? The library? Who.. how did they..?”

“Should we go, Shuihci?”

“I don’t know.. It could be a trap. Especially since we told no one else about our investigation.” 

“Well, that’s not exactly true.. We talked about investigating in front of Kokichi when we were checking out your ultimate research lab. Perhaps he’s the one who gave us that note.”

“Well we’d just have to ask him when we see him in class, let’s go ahead and wait upstairs for our class to arrive.”

Kaede went ahead of Shuichi and began walking up the stairs, she stopped and turned around to him, “I’ll race you up stairs Shuichi!” she said as she took off.

“W-wait, Kaede!” he quickly followed behind her trying to catch up.

**Kirumi (3rd POV)**

* * *

Kirumi was in the classroom cleaning and tidying it up, she would always come to school early in her old school so she could clean the classroom. So when Shuichi and Kaede found her in the classroom wiping off the desks they were pretty surprised. 

“Good morning Kaede. Good morning Shuichi.” They greeted her back with a warm welcoming.

“Um, Kirumi? What are you doing in here?”

“Well as you can see I'm tidying up a little.”

“A little?!” Shuichi exclaimed. The floors were spotless and the tables were so shiny that you could see your own reflection. 

“Kirumi.. This looks like way more than a little tidying.. Everything looks like you thoroughly cleaned it. How long were you up here?”

“Only for fifteen minutes.”

“F-fifteen minutes?!” Kaede exclaimed.

“Wow Kirumi.. You’re amazing! You’re definitely the Ultimate Maid!” Said an unknown voice, they turned their heads to the door to see Kokichi standing there.

“Kokichi! I’m so glad to see you right now, I have something to ask you that’s really important.” Kaede said walking up to him. 

“Really? Oh Kaede your going to make me blush! To confess your love to me this early? And in front of Shuichi too? Your going to make him jealous you know. Wow I must be driving you crazy!” He said teasingly. Shuichi covered his blush with his cap. 

“W-what?! No I'm not confessing anything, I-I just.. I just wanted to know if you gave us this note.” She said holding it up.

“Hmm, oh this thing?” he quickly snatched it out of her hand and began reading it silently.

“Well? Did you give us that note or not?” Kaede said as she folded her arms.

“Nee- heehee, Yeah, I wrote this note.. So what?”

“So what?”

“Yeah, So what? You know who wrote it right, riiiight? So that shouldn’t change the fact that I want to meet you two at the library.”

“O-okay, but why did you have to write it on a note and give it to us like this? It’d just be easier if you just came to us since you already knew we were doing our own investigation.” Shuichi asked trying to understand Kokichi’s logic.

“Okay I have a confession to make.. I didn’t write that note.”

“You didn’t? Then why did you say you did!” 

“To mess with you, duh! I mean you totally believed a liar like me right?” Kaede and Shuichi didn’t want to admit it but they definitely did fall for one of Kokichi’s tricks.

As Kaede and Shuichi stood there dumbfounded Kokichi yawned obnoxiously before stretching and placing his arms behind his head, “Well this is getting boring.. Class won’t start in another fifteen minutes so i’m gonna go, cya!” He dashed out of the room laughing like a little child. 

Kirumi was still cleaning things in the classroom but stopped when Kokichi had left, she looked at Kaede and Shuichi to see their sadden expressions.

“What seems to be the matter? You two don’t seem so well.” 

“We were being dragged around by Kokichi’s lies and we still don’t know who gave us this note.”

“It’s too early for yo two to be feeling so gloomy, I’m sure you’ll find out who wrote that note.” she said with a reassuring smile. 

“How about I make you guys some tea, please tell me what tea you’d both prefer.”

“O-oh you don’t have to do that Kirumi, really.”

“Yeah, Shuichi’s right. You really don’t have to do this, you’ve already cleaned a whole classroom you don’t have to exert yourself.” 

“It is fine, serving others is what I enjoy the most, so please, allow me to make you guys some tea.” in the end Kirumi was able to guilt trip them into allowing her to serve them some tea.

Ten minutes had passed and more students started showing up, almost everyone had come into class except for a small few. 

Ms. Fukui came into class with the few late students, she started to take role. When everyone was marked present they all dispatched and went their own separate ways.

**Kaito (3rd POV)**

* * *

“Hey Maki Roll! Where are you going?” Maki stopped dead in her tracks and quickly turned to him.

“What did you just call me?”

“It’s a cute nickname I just came up with for you, do you like it?” Maki blushed and looked away.

“Stop calling me that..”

“Come on Maki Roll I know you like it.” she held one of her twin tails pouting. “See, Maki Roll I knew you’d like it. So where are you headed?”

“None of your business..” 

“Okay.” she looked at him before leaving out the classroom, Kaito soon began to follow her, trying to be as sneaky and as quiet as possible. Maki could tell someone was following her, and by someone I mean Kaito. 

She sighed at how obvious he was and how much of an idiot he is, “I know you’re following me, stop it.”

“Dammit. So I guess you caught me.”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because you’re my friend Maki Roll.” 

“Ugh, stop calling me that! And don’t follow me either.” She looked down to the ground and sighed deeply, “Why don’t you go hangout with Shuichi or one of your other friends?”

“I tried but Shuichi and Kaede said they had something really important to do and ran off together. If you asked me it seemed suspicious.” As he said that they both saw Kaede and Shuichi walking around the corner to the further hall.

“It sounds like they’re up to something.. We should follow them and see what it is.”

“Don’t you think it’s rude to spy on people Maki?” she looked at him with an expression that said, “_Seriously?_” all over her face. She rolled her eyes and pulled his hand, “Let’s go.”

**Himiko (3rd POV)**

* * *

“Himiiii!! You said you’d teach me magiiiic!” Kokichi said whining like a spoiled child.

“Nyeh, I will you just have to be patient. I have to practice first.”

“Practice for what?”

“Didn’t I tell you already? Angie and I asked the principal if we could put on a magic show for the school.” 

“Ooohhh! You’re putting on a magic show Himiko! Can I join?! Please! Please!”

“Nyeh.. No. you don’t know how to do magic yet.”

“Please Himiko! Pretty please! Pwetty pwetty pwease Himi?!”

“No, I already told you, you haven’t learned any magic yet.” 

“How about we make a deal? If let me join the magic show i’ll teach you how to lock pick!”

“Nyeh? Why would I want to learn how to lock pick?”

“Imagine all the new magic tricks you could show everyone if you knew how to lock pick?” 

“They’re not tricks.. It’s real magic!”

“Oh, you’re definitely right Himi, it is real magic. So will you let me join?”

“Mm.. fine but you’ll have to keep up! Which means no joking around.”

“Got it! No joking around.”

“Okay take a seat right there, I’ll bring some things over.” she said with a cherry smile.

**Kaede (3rd POV)**

* * *

As Kaede and Shuichi were walking down the halls they were discussing on whether they should go to the library or not.

“What if this is a trap?”

“We have to go Shuichi, this might be our only chance to find something useful. And maybe this ‘mystery guy’ just wants to be an ally.”

“I just don’t know Kaede..” Kaede looked at Shuichi pouting and putting her hands on her hips.

“Now come on Shuichi, You said you’d investigate with me right?” he slowly nodded his head.

“Will be going in this together, you trust me right?” she grabbed a hold of his hand. Shuichi looked down at their hands and his heart started racing. “Shuichi?..”

“Y-yeah, I trust you Kaede. I just don’t want any of us getting hurt I..”

“Why would you be afraid of getting hurt if you’re just going to the library?” they both turned their heads to see Maki and Kaito standing near the corner of the wall.

“W-when? How long were you guys standing there?” Kaede asked completely in shock.

“Long enough to know you two are doing something you probably have no business doing.” Maki said giving her a small smile. “I wanted to drop this idiot off with you two but it seems like you guys are about to do something reckless.”

“U-um, it’s nothing dangerous really. Shuichi was just.. Afraid a book would fall on him, right Shuichi.” she looked over to him hoping he’d follow along with her fib. But Maki wasn’t buying it. 

“Just tell us the truth, we’re your friends so you can trust us.” Kaede looked to the side before looking at Shuichi, Shuichi nodded his head and she looked back at Maki.

“There’s something weird going on in this school and Shuichi and I are going to investigate it..”

“Something.. like what?”

“Uh, have you ever heard of the name Junko Enoshima?” Shuichi asked her.

“Yeah, the older years were talking all about her. Apparently her and her sister was close to creating The worst, most despair-inducing incident in history.”

“Yeah, but she got kicked out of the school. Ever since then the school has been trying to keep the incident swept under the rug. But Me and Shuichi are going to uncover the truth!”

“Then let me help you.” they both looked at her confused.

“Are you sure you really want to help us? It might get dangerous you know.”

“I’m fully aware of that.”

“I’m going to join in too! Besides you’re going to need someone to protect you guys.” Kaito said butting in.

“Thanks guys, we should hurry and get down to the library.” They all nodded and rush down to the basement.

When they got to the basement they stood in front of the library doors, “Well this is it guys, be careful okay?” Kaede said as she had her hands on the door.

She slowly opened it and they all stepped in, there was no one in the library at all. _Was it really a trap?_ Kaede thought to herself.

“Hey look over here.” Shuichi said pointing over to one of the book cases. They walked over to him to see what he was trying to show them. 

“Look up there, this book case. It’s the only one with no books stacked on the top.” 

“You’re right, it doesn’t have any on there.”

“Also look down here.” he pointed down to the floor.

“Hey, there are markings on the floor.” Kaito said in surprise.

“That probably means this book case can move.” Maki said.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Shuichi said as he walked up to the bookcase reaching his arm out. He ran his hands around trying to find some secret lever. 

When he did the bookcase started rumbling, Maki quickly pushed everyone back, “Get back guys!” The bookcase was open and behind it was a door.

“It really did move.” Kaede said still surprised by that fact.

“Look, there’s a door behind it.” Shuichi pointed to the door, It was black and white.

“What is something like this doing here in a library?” Kaito asked rubbing the back of his head.

“The real question is what are you all doing here?” Said an unknown voice. Maki gasped, yelling out to everyone "It's a trap!" They all quickly turned around in a panic, And the person they saw was..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~To Be Continued~


	6. Ominous Aura - Part 2

**Himiko (3rdPOV)**

* * *

“Nyeh! Kokichi, I thought you said you wanted to be apart of my magic show!” Himiko said frowning.

“I dooo!” Kokichi said as he tried placing two cards down on the tower of cards he was making. Himiko snatch a card from the bottom of the tower just as he was about to place the cards down, causing the tower to come falling down. “Aw Come!” Kokichi sucked his teeth as he began rebuilding the tower again.

“Stop playing around and get serious!” She put her hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

“I’m not playing, you’re the one who’s playing Himiko,” Kokichi said shoving a finger at her.

“No I’m not! Ugh! You said you wouldn’t joke around if I taught you magic!” 

“Oh Himi, You should know my character by now. I’m a compulsive liar!” he said laughing maniacally.

“I should’ve known you’d lie.. Great now you’ve wasted a great amount of my time!” Himiko sighed and looked down at the card she had snatched from of of the tower of cards.

“Awe.. Now I just feel bad.. Okay! Starting now I won’t prank or bother you until the magic show!”

“That’s just another lie..” 

“Nope! I’m actually not lying this time, don’t you trust me Himi?” 

She deadpanned as she said “No..” her voice sounding cold.

Kokichi clutched his heart, fake tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “T-that breaks my heart..” 

“Well if you didn’t lie so much maybe I could’ve trust you!”

“Nee-heehee I guess I’m more faithful to lying than I am to telling the truth.” 

“And you’re proud of that? That’s such a bad characteristic to have.” 

Kokichi’s expression went blank for a moment, “But my lies are what makes me who I am Himiko, I wouldn’t be 'not so boring Kokichi Oma' if I didn’t lie.” 

“I.. guess that’s true..” she looked to her side. 

“Just like how you’re ugly face makes you Himiko!” he pointed at her snickering.

“Nyeh?! That’s not what makes me, me! A-and I'm not ugly either!” She said pouting. “That’s it, first you waste my time on trying to teach you magic, then you lie about not playing around and now you’re calling me ugly?! Nyeh! I’m going to put a curse on you!!” 

“Nee-heehee, Oooohhh nooooo! Himiko’s gonna put a curse on me!” He got up and running around. 

“Hey, stay still so I can put my curse on you!” She said chasing him. They ran all around the room until Himiko had eventually gotten tired, she sat down resting her head on the table trying to catch her breath.

Kokichi stopped running and went to go sit next to her at the table, He rested his head right next to hers and smiled. “Did you have fun chasing me?” 

“Yeah, a little.” 

“See Himi, now who’s the one playing around?” 

“Oh shut up!”

**3rd POV**

* * *

“The real question is what are you all doing here?” Said an unknown voice coming from behind them. 

“It’s a trap!” Maki yelled, They all quickly turned around in a panic, to come face to face with The Ultimate Adventurer, Rantaro Amami.

“Hey, I didn't expect there to be more of you.” He said with a small chuckle while waving. 

“Ran.. Taro?” Kaede had a confused expression on her face as she tilted her head sideways. 

“What are you doing here.” Maki asked him aggressively. 

“Woah there, I mean you no harm.” he said bringing his hands up, “But I think I'm allowed to be in the library, it’s free time right?” Maki looked at him and nodded becoming more calm.

“Rantaro, you wouldn’t happen to be the one who gave us this note, would you?” Shuichi said as he held up the note for him to see.

Rantaro looked at it before folding his arms and smiling at him, “Yeah, I'm the one who put that note on your shoulder earlier. Sorry for bumping into you like that by the way.” 

“It’s fine. So I’m guessing you told us to come here to show us this.” Shuichi said pointing to the door.

“Mhm, but it seems as though you already found the hidden door without me having to tell help you guys. I guess that’s The Ultimate Detective for you.”

“Uh, yeah. So anyways, how did you find this door?”

“You see, I was on my way to the library to do some studying since it's always quiet in the library. That's when I heard a loud rumbling sound coming from the library, I ran in to see what it was. That's when I saw the bookcase closing.”

“I see, so do you know how to open this door?” Rantaro shook his head then walked up to the door.

“You see here, it’s a card reader. That means we can’t access this door since neither of us have the card. I was hoping we could try finding the card to this door, Maybe if we look around the bookcases we could find something that could help-” 

“Hold on, you’re talking like you know what we have to do. What if we don’t need a card, we could just force our way inside. ” Maki gave him a cold look, she didn’t really trust him since she doesn’t really know him at all.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said laughing it off, but his expression quickly became serious. “It’s just that I want to help Kaede and Shuichi, there’s definitely something strange going on and someone doesn’t want anyone finding out what it is. If they did, they wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of hiding a door behind this bookcase.” 

“Okay..” Maki sighed.

“Geez Maki Roll, learn to relax and put a little more trust in people. Rantaro is one of us so there’s no need to worry,” Kaito said wrapping an arm around Maki’s shoulder. She glared at him, then elbowed him in the stomach. 

“So what you were saying earlier, was that we should try looking around to see if the person going back and forth out of this door hid the key card somewhere in this library?” Kaede asked turning towards one of the bookcases.

“Yeah, They might have just hidden it somewhere in between the books.” Rantaro said as he turned towards the bookcases.

“Then we better start looking,” Shuichi said as he went over to one of the bookcases. They all went to separate bookcases and searched each and every corner, but none of them were able to find anything.

“Man this sucks, We couldn’t find a damn thing for this door!” Kaito said getting fed up. 

“Let’s try prying it open,” Maki suddenly suggested. 

“What are we going to open it with? We don’t have anything on us that could help.” Kaede asked her. 

“I.. I guess you’re right.. It was silly of me to suggest that.” Maki looked down to her feet knowing she can’t pull out a knife for them to use, they’d question why she had it in the first place.

“No it’s not a bad idea Maki, we just need to get something like a crowbar. But where can we find one?” Shuichi asked himself rubbing his chin. 

“Oh I know! That Kazuichi guy. He’s the Ultimate Mechanic right? He might have a crowbar we could borrow,” Kaito suggested.

“Hmp, the idiot actually suggested something smart for once,” Maki said under her breath snickering. 

“Hey!” They closed the bookcase back before heading out the library, before Shuichi had left out he looked at the bookcase on more time before heading out.

When they were in the hallway the bell had rung, “Well I guess we better get to class,” Rantaro said walking ahead of everyone, he stopped and faced towards the others, “Shuichi, Maki, you guys want to walk to class with me?” 

“Um..” Shuichi looked at Kaede and Kaito to see if it was okay with them, they looked at him and nodded. 

“Kaito and I will go ahead to our class too, don’t want to be late now, right,” Kaede said with a small giggle. 

“Yeah, you guys should get going, I'll see you later Maki Roll! Bye guys.” Kaito waved at them walking up the steps with Kaede.

“Well let’s get going,” Maki took the lead and started walking ahead.

**Kokichi (3rd POV)**

* * *

Himiko went back to practicing her magic, without Kokichi messing with her she was able to get a lot done. Kokichi sat at the table and watched Himiko, his elbows on the table and his head rested in his hand. 

When she was done practicing one of her magic tricks she started to put it up and grab something else to practice. “You’re pretty good at this Himiko.” She stopped and looked at him.

“Nyeh?” 

“I said you’re pretty good at this, it’s nice seeing how you pull of some of your tricks. I think it’d be easier for me if I just watched you.”

Himiko stood there thinking for a moment, “Nyeh! You called them tricks again! It’s real magic!” 

“Mhm, real magic, got it,” Kokichi looked at her with a wide grin. She stared at him but gave him a small smile before continuing what she was doing with her magic.

A couple of minutes had passed by and the bell rung, “We should get going, you don’t want to be late now. Right Himi?” 

“Hold on.. I have to put this stuff up..” she reached up one of the shelves trying to put something back on there. 

“Here lemme help,” Kokichi said walking up behind her. He grabbed whatever it was out of her hands and placed it on the shelf. “You’re so short Himiko, even on your tippy toes you can’t reach the shelf,” he teased her placing a hand on the top of her head. 

She slapped his hand off her head pouting, “You’re not that tall yourself Kokichi!” 

“Nee-heehee well you’re not wrong, but that still doesn’t change the fact that you’re short. Shortie!” he poked her cheek laughing.

“Nyeh! We’re going to be late,” she flicked away his hand and grabbed her things turning back to him. “Come on, grab your stuff so we can go.”

“Okay, okay. I’m coming,” he said grabbing his bag. They left out the room heading to class, Himiko stopped walking looking in her bag. Kokichi stopped and turned to her.

“Uh, why’d you stop? Weren’t you the one fussing about being late?” 

“Yeah but.. I don’t think I have my math book.”

“What do you mean you don’t have your book?” 

“I said I ‘think’, I have to check my locker. Can you walk me?”

“Hm, I don’t know Himi.. Your locker is on the third floor and we’re on the first floor, that seems like a long trip.” 

“And I thought I was lazy.. Fine. Go on ahead to class it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Anymore~? You sound so disappointed that I don’t want to come with you Himi,” Kokichi said with a smirk. 

“Whatever!” Himiko mumbled under her breath tossing her bookbag on her back and stormed off. Kokichi watched her as she stomped up the steps, she was so upset with Kokichi that she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings. 

She stepped on an opened fruit cup that someone had left on the steps and went tumbling down, luckily she wasn’t too far from the floor but when she landed on the bottom she twisted her ankle. She sat there holding her leg wincing in pain. 

Kokichi went up to her trying to see if she was okay, but he couldn't help but laugh. “Looks like today just isn’t your day Himi.” He smiled at her holding out a hand. She looked up at him glaring, “You look super scary when you make that face Himiko, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Himiko was still mad at him so she shoved him away when he tried helping her up. “I’m fine, I can get up myself. Ah-!” as she stood up she immediately fell back down, standing on her foot had hurt her too much.

She looked up at Kokichi to see he had a shit-eating grin on his face, she turned away blushing and pouting. “I-I.. need help..” She said in a low voice. Kokichi heard what she said but decided to be a dick anyways.

He leaned down to her putting a hand behind his ear as if he was trying to hear her clearer, “What was that Himi? Couldn’t hear you. Can you say that again just a little loudeeer.” He said in a teasing tone. 

She cupped her hands around her mouth and put it to his ear as if she was getting ready to whisper it to him. “I SAID I NEED HELP YOU JERK!” she yelled in his ear. 

Kokichi pulled his head back holding his ear and swearing under his breath. “Okay, I heard you.. Get on.” He bent down for her to climb on his back.

“I guess we’re both going to be late now..”

**Tenko (3rd POV)**

* * *

Tenko sat down in her seat next to Kirumi, she sat there excitedly waiting for Himiko to arrive. Five minutes had passed and the bell had rung, meaning everyone should be in their class by now. When Tenko realized Himiko wasn't going to show up anytime soon her head dropped down and she had a frown on her face.

Kirumi looked over to see that Tenko wasn’t her usual hyper and active self and instead was looking down at her hands on her lap looking sad and gloomy. “Tenko?” Kirumi called out to her. 

She barely lifted her head up to look at her, “Huh?..” 

“You don’t look too well, are you sick?” 

“No.. I'm not sick, I’m just sad. Sad and worried,” Tenko made no eye contact with Kirumi whats so ever. 

“Well what’s been troubling you Tenko?” 

“Well..” Tenko took a long pause before speaking again, “It’s Himiko, she hasn’t shown up to class. I know she could just be running a little late, but.. I know she was with that degenerate this morning!”

“Are you referring to Kokichi?” Tenko looked at her and nodded. Kirumi thought for a moment thinking of what would be the best thing to say to her right now. 

“I’m sure Himiko is fine, she’s probably still in her ultimate research lab practicing. She’ll be fine, Kokichi is with her.” 

Tenko shot up looking terrified, “He could be doing horrible things to poor Himiko! I have to go out and find her!”

Kirumi tried to calm Tenko down but failed to do so. More and more thoughts began to pop up in Tenko's mind, it was like a wild fire that just couldn't be put out.

The door had opened and everyone brought their attention to the door, coming through the door was Kokichi who was carrying Himiko on his back. Kokichi sat Himiko in her seat next to Angie who was happy to see her friend. 

Kokichi went to go sit next to Keebo who immediately started to ask him a bunch of questions such as, “Where have you been?”, “Why were you so late?” And “Why were you carrying Himiko on your back?”

Angie turn to Himiko and gave her a friendly greeting “Hello Himiko, Atua is telling me you seem quite unhappy today. Is everything okay?” 

“Nyeh, I’m fine.. just exhausted. I had to deal with Kokichi and his nonsense for a whole free time and on top of that I sprained my ankle.” 

“Awe, is wittle Himi tired? The poor girl needs a break.” Kokichi said teasingly leaning over towards her desk.

“Oh, I see. So were you guys exercising?” Angie asked with an innocent smile. 

“Nyeh? I wouldn’t call it exercising, more like practicing. But thanks to Kokichi I didn’t get to practice as much as I wanted to.” 

“Yep, it’s all because of me that Himiko was able to take a break and have a little bit of fun!” Kokichi said with a grin patting Himiko’s head like a little puppy.

“It was sorta fun chasing you around..” she admitted with a small smile. 

“See, it’s a good thing I was with you Himi.” 

“Hey degenerate male! Get your filthy hand off of Himiko!” Tenko yelled at him standing up, he quickly removed his hand off her. Tenko sat not to far from Himiko, she was close enough to see that Kokichi had his hand on her precious Himiko.

“How dare you touch Himiko you.. You fiend!” Tenko walked over to Himiko hugging her protectively. I won’t allow a degenerate to touch Himiko so don’t worry!” Himiko just sat there and sighed. 

“It’s okay Tenko, I didn’t bother me too much this time. I actually kinda liked it,” Himiko said blushing at that last part.

“Oh, okay. Oh um Himiko, why were you so late? Was it that menace?! Do I need to turn him into a human punching bag?!”

Himiko showed annoyance in her face, Tenko overreacted the most when it came to Himiko. “No you don't have to punch him.. I fell and sprained my ankle.”

“Oh no! That's terrible Himiko!” Tenko yelled causing people to look her way. 

“Relax, I'm fine. Kokichi took me to the nurse, that's why we were late.”

“See Tenko, I'd never hurt my beloved mage.” Kokichi boasted as he had a smirk on his face knowing what he had just said would get Tenko riled up.

And she took the bait, “What do you mean your beloved mage?! Himiko would never like an evil degenerate male like you!” 

“Oh but that's not what she said earlier~! She was fawning all over me,” “Oh Kokichi, I just can't get enough of you!” He said in a mocking voice fanning himself.

Himiko blushed slightly, slowly starting to get irritated. Tenko was about to go berserk. Just as Kokichi opened his mouth to add more fuel to the burning fire, Himiko quickly covered his mouth with her hand. 

“Don't believe anything he says Tenko, you're right I could never like someone like Kokichi!” She said smiling at her hoping that would make her feel better. 

And it did, Tenko's angry scowl turned into a blissful smile. “Yay! See Kokichi, Himiko doesn't like you!” She felt proud saying that. 

Kokichi started sniffling as if he was holding back tears, “If you wanted to break up with me Himiko you could have just said so! WAAAAHHHAHA!!” He started crying and wailing, causing a huge scene. 

“N-nyeh?! Stop joking around Kokichi, we were never dating!” Himiko balled her fists. 

“Yeah you're right, I can't date an ugly girl like you anyway!” He said sticking his tongue out at her. 

Before she could respond to him there was a tall figure that walked up to their desks. When they looked up their eyes meet with the teachers, and they looked pissed. 

“First you come into my class late with no late notes, then you guys don't turn in your homework and now you're being loud and distracting the class from doing their work? I hope you three didn't have anything planned for after school because you all have detention!”

“What?!” Tenko and Himiko said in unison while Kokichi sat there snickering. When the teacher walked away Kokichi could feel two people giving him a deadly glare.

“That stupid menace! He's the reason me and Himiko has detention!” Tenko muttered under her breath. 

“Nyeh.. now I'll have to wait for the last bus if I want to go home.. this sucks..” Himiko looked down at her open notebook not having the energy to finish the rest of the math problems. 

“Nee-heehee can't wait to see you two at detention!” Kokichi smiled at the two before getting back to his work.

**Time skip Rantaro (3rd POV)**

* * *

Everyone was sitting outside eating their lunch and chatting among each other at the fountains, Rantaro sat on one of the benches sitting next to Kokichi who was explaining about how he ended up having detention after school. 

All Rantaro could do was shake his head and laugh, “Sounds like you’re the main reason why the three of you have detention.” He said chuckling.

“What! Nuh-uh! It’s all Himiko and Tenko’s fault!” Kokichi said pouting his lips.

“Don’t you dare blame us you degenerate! If you hadn’t lied we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Tenko said sitting all the way across from them.

“Nyeh too noisy..” Himiko groaned covering her ears. 

Kaede and Shuichi got up and walked away somewhere not too far from everyone else, they were discussing something with each other Kaede nodded her head and they both came back to rejoin with everyone. 

“Awe, look at you two being all buddy buddy, it’s almost like you two are a couple!” Kokichi said jokingly. Kaede and Shuichi averted their gazes from each other a bit embarrassed by what Kokichi said.

“So, what were you two talking about? Oh, I bet it has something to do with your investigation, right?” Kokichi asked tilting his head, he had and innocent look but you could still sense something sinister coming from him.

“Hey cut it out, it’s none of your business.” Rantaro said to Kokichi scolding him. Kokichi looked at him giving him and innocent smile.

“But I wanna know! I’m sure you want to know too, right Rantaro?” it was true, Rantaro did wonder if their conversation was about the library or not. But he knew this wasn't the place to ask them about it.

“No, I don’t, Now stop bothering them and just eat your food. You won’t be able to eat anything during detention.” Rantaro said ruffling his hair, teasing him in that last sentence. Kokichi grumbled a few things under his breath before stuffing his face.

“This may not be any of my business, but what is this investigation I keep hearing about?” Kirumi asked raising a hand slightly. 

Everyone turned their heads towards Kirumi, those who had no clue or idea about the investigation started to wonder also. 

“What this investigation you talkin bout?” Gonta ask not having a clue.

“Oh, I wanna know!” Angie exclaimed

“Yeah, I want to know too.” Tsumugi said excitedly

“Um..” Shuichi started but was never able to finish. 

“It’s nothing really. I just wanted to do detective stuff with Shuichi so we’re just finding little things to investigate, right Shuichi,” Kaede turn to him hoping he’d follow along with her story that she just told.

“Y-yes, that’s right. We’re just doing small investigations, you know like finding possessions that were lost or stolen,” Shuichi said trying to play along.

“Mhm.. Wow you guys, I didn’t know you two were such liars!” Kokichi said with a childish laugh. Kaede visibly flinched, she stood there hoping they wouldn’t believe Kokichi’s claim.

“Nyeh! Cut that out Kokichi, you’re just trying to cause trouble again!” Himiko said pointing at him.

“Yeah you degenerate! And don’t you dare say Kaede is lying! Only degenerate males like you lie to people!” Tenko said defending Kaede and purposely excluding Shuichi.

Kokichi’s expression was hard for them to read, he stayed like that for a few seconds until a smirk started to slowly appear. “Okay, I’ll stop. Forget that I said anything, okay. If Kaede and Shuichi are too embarrassed to admit that they were talking about doing lovey dovey stuff together, then I won’t embarrass them about it!” Kokichi said laughing like a little kid again.

Kaede rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was glad that Himiko and Tenko stepped in, she didn’t really want too many people knowing what was really going on. It’d be dangerous if the whole class found out, and i’d be hard for her and the others to investigate more on the matter.

“Let’s finish eating so we all can play charades!” Kaito said trying to rush everyone so they could all play together.

“How old are you?” Maki said staring him down.

“You’re joining in too, right Maki Roll?”

“No I will not,” She said rolling her eyes at the name he called her.

“Oh, Maki Roll? What a cute nickname.. Maki Roll~!” Kokichi teased, receiving a death glare from Maki. 

After everyone finished up their meals they cleaned up to play a couple of rounds of charades, Kaede somehow managed to get Maki to play with everyone. Everything was going so well for everyone, they all were so happy and were enjoying themselves.

Happy moments like this is what makes life much more fun and exciting, teens should try to live their lives to the fullest! But moments like these don’t always last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~To Be Continued~


	7. Ominous Aura - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to post another chapter, I've been busy with other things and I also had writers block for a long while. I'll try my best to post more frequently, again I'm sorry for such a long wait 🙇♀️

After lunch everyone started heading to their classes, as they were walking to class Kaede gently pulled on Shuichi's arm hoping to get his attention. He stopped walking and turned to her, she looked around to make sure no one was around. "Shuichi, about what you said earlier at lunch.. well, are you sure we should ask Miu for help?"

"I'm wasn't entirely sure at first, but now I am. I know we wanted as few people as possible to know about this, but we need her help. It'll make things easier for us if we could just get a recording of who is going in and out of that door, besides what if it's one of our classmates?" Shuichi looked at her getting ready to speak again, but nothing came out. 

"Hey Shuichi.. are you okay?" Kaede looked at him with concern and worry. He shook his head then tried to continue but the bell had rung again meaning everyone should be in class by now,   
"Crap, sorry Shuichi I didn't mean to make you late for class!" She bowed her head down apologizing.

"It's okay Kaede, but we should hurry to class before we end up missing roll call," she nodded in agreement and hurried to class with Shuichi. When they got into the classroom they were both lectured for being late, when the teacher was done scolding the two they went to sit in their seats. 

Students had received their assignments and went straight to work on it, Shuichi couldn't help but think about the conversation he had with Kaede. Shuichi was afraid of telling Kaede the troubling things that were lingering in his mind, he was afraid of discovering something that he didn't want to discover. He was also worried for his friends that were helping him, they were getting into something they can’t back out of and they could end up getting hurt or worse.

Kaede sat across the room from where Shuichi was sitting, she saw the tense state that he was in. "He doesn't look too good..," she thought to herself. 

Tsumugi who sat right next to Kaede tapped on her shoulder, "Hey, Kaede. Are you finished the work already?" Kaede broke out of her gaze and stared at Tsumugi processing what she had just asked her.

“Oh, no I’m not done. I still got a few more questions to answer,” Tsumugi gave her a questioning stare and hummed.

“You don’t seem like yourself today, ever since lunch you and Shuichi’s been really acting um.. Odd. It’s just plain to see that you guys have something going on between the two of you, I know it's none of my business but.. it’s like you two are trying to hide something. Oh! That kind of reminds me of this one anime I watched where the main character has a fateful encounter with a-”

“No Tsumugi! We’re.. We’re not hiding anything, we were just talking about teenage stuff,” Kaede shifted her eyes to avoid looking Tsumugi in the eyes. “Let’s just get back to working okay?” She picked up the pencil and began writing down stuff in her notebook.

Tsumugi looked at her and giggled, “You don’t have to worry Kaede, your secret is safe with me,” She said as she winked at her.

“W-what secret, what are you talking about Tsumugi..?” Kaede said getting nervous.

“The one about you and Shuichi being secret lovers~,” Kaede wanted to object the idea but decided it would just be best to let it be, if this kept Tsumugi from thinking about what they were really talking about then it was fine.

"Oh w-well, we don’t want anyone to know, Shuichi and I are still very shy about our relationship. So please promise not to say a word to anyone,” Kaede had pleading eyes, Tsumugi nodded her head and zipped her lips. 

Kaede sighed of relief, she looked over to Shuichi to see he was still doing his work.   
“How am I going to explain this to him?” She said to herself shaking her head. 

When most of the class had finished with their work, they moved around the classroom to discuss answers with each other. Kaede sat in between Tsumugi and Kaito on one side of the table while Teruteru, Kokichi, and Akane sat on the other. As they were going over answers Kaito slid a note over to Kaede as discreetly as he possibly could. Kaede unfolded the note and saw what he had wrote, "Were you and Shuichi talking about the hidden door at lunch?"

Kaede looked up at him for a split second before write down on the back of the note, "Yeah, somewhat." she slid it back over to him and watched as he read the note silently to himself. He ripped a small piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote more stuff on it. 

He slid it over to Kaede and she began reading, "Well what about it? You guys planning on doing something?" Kaede didn't know what she should say as a response. Shuichi had asked her to not tell the others about the recording idea yet, not until he could be sure.

So she wrote, "Something like that.." when Kaito finished reading he began writing again but when he tried passing it back to Kaede Kokichi snatched it out of Kaito's hand.

"Is Kaede and Kaito passing around Notes? Isn't that something grade schoolers would do? Well anyways, let's see here," Kokichi teased them as he read the note quietly to himself. 

"Hey give that back!" Kaito tried reaching out for it but Kokichi was on the other side of the table and could keep it out of Kaito's reach. When Kokichi finished reading the note he slowly brought it down and placed it in the middle of the table.

Kokichi's face was expressionless, "Hm.. this is some pretty interesting stuff right here.." his expressionless face quickly changed and he had a look of excitement. "Oh I see, little investigations right?" Kaito glared at Kokichi as Kaede kept her gaze on the note.

"So you guys won't say anything? Nee-heehee well that's just mean.." Kaede quickly reached out for the note before anyone else had read it. Kaito wrote on the back of the note, there were only a few words, "Just.. Be careful" Kaede took Kaito's warning to heart and nodded at him. There was still fifteen minutes left in class, students were using those few minutes to work on homework or chat among each other. 

It was the end of the day and students were already leaving the school and walking home while others stayed after school. Kokichi stood in front of the detention room waiting for Himiko and Tenko to arrive, when they showed up to the door and was getting ready to walk in Kokichi had stopped them. "Wait, I have a better idea, way better than going to detention," his mischievous smile told Himiko that he was up to no good. 

"What are you saying? Well get in more trouble if we skip detention." Himiko shrugged as she continued to walk past him, when she opened the door, the teacher was already at the front of the room writing on board. "Sit in silence for thirty-five minutes.." is what they wrote on the board, along with a small list of detention rules. They took their seats and sat there quietly, five minutes in and the silence was already getting to Kokichi, he needed to do something and something fast. He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote a note on it, when he finished writing on the note he crumpled up the paper and threw it at the back of Himiko's head.

She quickly looked behind her with a scowl and mouthed "Quit it," Kokichi just looked at her and smiled mouthing the words "Read it." She opened the note and silently read it, when she finished her face went slightly red. The note said, "You should use your magic to bust us out of here." She looked up at him and quickly shook her head, he pouted and quietly groaned in his seat. 

Another five minutes has passed, Kokichi had made a little fort out of folded pieces of paper with two dice shaped pieces to top it off. A masterpiece. He thought. He looked over to see Himiko was fast asleep, he clicked his tongue in annoyance, wow she must be really lazy to fall asleep so fast. He scooted his desk up some and kicked the back of her chair. 

Himiko shot up screaming as her dream has been rudely interrupted by someone, the teacher looked up from the book they were reading and glared at Himiko. Himiko sunk back down into her seat embarrassed by that sudden outburst, but was even more embarrassed when she heard Kokichi snickering behind her. 

She whipped her head and face towards him, the look on her face as a pissed and annoyed expression. "I never saw you make that face Himi, you look reaally ugly," Kokichi whispered as he was trying to tease her, she just shook her head and turned back around grumbling under her breath. Himiko has dealt with Kokichi's teasing and pranks for the past seven minutes, Tenko and other students who were in the class had already fallen asleep, only ones up was Kokichi and Himiko who was unwilling still awoke.

the teacher stepped out of the room to use the bathroom Kokichi saw this as his opportunity 

"Hey Himi, let's sneak out while we still can!" He said as he grabbed her hand and quickly ran out, not giving her the chance to protest. When they have gotten far away from the classroom Himiko started chewing his head off about how he was going to get them in so much trouble, but all he could do was laugh and kept on walking. 

"Nyeh.. where are we going anyway? I don't feel like walking.." Himiko whined as her body was slumped over. 

"Quit being lazy! Where almost there, just keep walking." He said to her, they walked down the stairs and walked down to the basement, Kokichi then lead her into the library.

"Nyeh? The library?" Himiko looked around confused, trying to figure out what they possibly could've went to the library for. "Kokichi why did you bring us here?" She asked while surveying the room they were in. It was her first time being down in the library, or the basement for that matter. 

Kokichi had one of his signature smiles plastered on his face, "What is wrong with the library? It's quiet and peaceful, and you could probably get a good rest here. Sounds like something you'd like Himi."

"I would.. but I know this is something you wouldn't, you can't stand being in quiet places like this, why are we here any way?"

"Neeheehee, let's play a game Himiko!"

"You still didn't answer my question.."

"I'll answer if you play with me," Himiko was hesitant, real hesitant. She didn't feel like playing games but she knew it was already too late to try and sneak back into the classroom, so she submitted to playing one of Kokichi's games. 

"See, I knew you'd say yes, okay a game of rock, paper, scissors, the loser has to do whatever the winner says okay! Let's go! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Kokichi went fast and caught Himiko off guard, so in a panic she threw out paper, lucky Kokichi drew out rock and Himiko won. 

"Looks like you win Himiko, I guess I'll tell you then; but you gotta keep it a secret, got it?" Himiko nodded looking at him with eager eyes. 

Well you know what I was going on about earlier at lunch, about how suspicious Shuichi and Kaede were? Well this library was mentioned in front of me more than once." Himiko stared at him trying to understand what point he was trying to make.

"How about you and me do our own investigation Himi, whaddya say?" Himiko was caught off guard completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~To Be Continued~


End file.
